


【锤基】kingshammer

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, kingsmanAU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: Kingsman AU新手锤X王牌基短篇，不分章，完结。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Kudos: 14





	【锤基】kingshammer

01

Loki从口袋里掏出那张保释支票递给坐在他面前的警员，“现在，你可以把那个孩子放出来了吗？”他推了推鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜，保持着友好的微笑。

警员看着眼前这个与整个警署乃至整个街区都格格不入的高贵西装男，额角渗出了细密的汗珠——老天，抓那个偷车小子的时候他可不知道他背后会有这么庞大的势力。

“当……当然可以。喔，希望您……您以后能看着他，二十多岁了还干这种小偷小摸的事总是不太好，不是吗？”警员抹了一把额头，顺手把汗珠擦在了警服上，留下个深色的水渍。他没注意到身后男人皱眉的神情，径自走到了后方去吩咐负责人把肇事者领出来。

坐在闷热的警署办公厅中Loki忍不住松了松领口，他瞟了眼上方坏掉的中央空调，在察觉到开门声时站起身，调整了脸上不耐的神情，默默等待着上司要求他来保释的青年小罪犯探出头来。

要知道他可是推掉了阿富汗的任务特地跑到这个鬼地方来，Loki冷笑，本来结束了喀布尔那边的事他就可以进入今年的假期，现在好了，到手的大任务飞了，他根本与休假无缘！Odin那个老家伙说Kingsman今年需要补充人手，要他们每个人都带一个孩子回去——见鬼的，Loki一向独来独往，上哪给他找孩子？现在生一个都来不及好吗？更可恶的是Odin还给他安排了额外任务，这也就是他出现在这里的理由。

“别推我，我可以自己走！”

——哇哦。Loki在心里感慨了一声，倚在墙边饶有兴致地听着那低沉的男音从拐角处飘来。下一秒透过镜片，一个金发青年出现在他的视线范围内。Loki一向自诩身高傲人，也经常用这个来打击他的工作伙伴比如Tony，但他发现他不仅没眼前这位壮实，还没他高，论英俊程度他俩又是两种风格没法比较，然而那双惹人注意的蓝眼睛的确比他见过的任何一片大海都要深沉漂亮……好吧，绅士并不在意这些细节，Loki扯出个他觉得足够和善的微笑，等待青年走到他身边。

“你是谁？”青年显然注意到了这道一直盯在他身上的目光。

“你的保释人，现在，我想我有责任带你一程。”Loki放轻了自己的声音，“你叫Thor对吧？不介意的话我们可以到车上再谈。”他绕到了青年身后，准备推他离开这个乌烟瘴气的小地方。

然而Thor的警惕性可比Loki想象中的要强，他闷吼着要拒绝，却发觉自己的腰部被抵上了一把坚硬的枪管，那个穿着得体的男人俯在他耳边轻声说：“即使你介意，我们也得等到了车上再谈——”

于是当Thor Odinson结束了一天的牢狱之灾，被迫坐在街角的酒吧里时，他的心情一点都不愉快。他不知道这家伙是谁，也不知道自己怎么就被带到了这里，只知道眼前的男人容貌精致好看，举止斯文有礼，然而他一向不喜欢这种作风的人，就像他家里那位老顽固——天啊，都这个年代了怎么还会有年轻人在不工作的夏日里穿得这样严实！纵然Loki长得非常像他的下一个打炮对象，一时之间Thor也对他满心排斥。

明显就是两个世界的人——在听见Loki文雅地冲酒保要了一杯黑啤，附带说了好多个调制方法后Thor不禁又腹诽道。

“谁让你来保释我的。”Thor阴沉着脸想要确认答案。

Loki抿了一口杯里香醇的啤酒，“这个问题没有意义。来说点有意义的事，我叫Loki。方便的话，你可以说说你打架斗殴或诸如此类进监狱的理由，我有些好奇。”

“我他妈没有打架斗殴！”Thor抓了抓头发抱怨道，“因为嫉妒你的身材笑你是个当脱衣舞男的好料子，应该去gay吧里找点男人才是赚钱最快的方法——被别人这样说，难道你不会生气？”

一听这话Loki便不由自主地打量起青年的身材来，嗯，的确很有看头，他舔了舔口腔里残存的黑啤酒液，收回了这样不礼貌的眼神，“所以你为这个打了他们？”

“都说了不是打架斗殴——”Thor叹了口气，转瞬又为自己当时机智的做法露出了得意的神情，他吹着口哨对Loki炫耀道，“我顺走了其中一个人的车，然后把车撞了个稀巴烂，那可是宾利，不管是哪个年份的都能让那家伙肉疼半年。”

在Thor说出答案之前Loki曾想过无数种他进监狱的可能，但还真没想到是这样孩子气的理由。撞车的同时可能会让自己受伤，这在Loki的字典里可不算好的报复方式。

“听起来不错。”Loki假意称赞了一声，他放下啤酒杯，将自己袖口的皱褶捋平，他的任务应该已经完成了，还多招待了这孩子一顿下午茶，Loki觉得自己真是个好人，于是他顺势握住自己放在桌角的雨伞微笑开口准备告辞，“我还有事，得……”

绅士最讨厌的莫过于话说到一半被人打断，Loki的话音止于粗暴的开门声。午后酒吧的寂静被突然到来的四五个年轻人破坏，Loki抬头瞟了一眼，那些家伙大多有着奇怪的发型，裸露的手臂与脖子上无一不印着各式各样的纹身，看起来就是附近的街头混混。

他们很快就注意到坐在门对面的Thor，为首的家伙目露凶光，一群人当即走到了Loki这桌旁把他们团团围住。青年低吼一声抓住了Thor的衣领，似乎想把他顺势提起，无奈Thor的块头比他还大，所以只能换种方式来开场。

“操你的Thor！你居然敢偷走我的车钥匙，看来你做了脱衣舞男以后还可以顺便从你客户的兜里拿点小费！你这个狗娘养的穷小子！”混混头目狠狠地骂道，他身边的人作势就要往Thor脸上打去。

“David，我听说开宾利的生殖器都很小。”Thor换上了玩世不恭的神情，他一改在Loki面前的防备，坏笑着挑衅道，“所以我想你应该是没法操……”

Loki坐在一旁冷眼瞧着这一切，Thor的话还没说完，那个叫David的青年就揍了过去，挥舞拳头的力度之大以至于能听见声响，可惜反应迅速的Thor立刻就躲开了那一拳，还顺势握住了David的右手叫他动弹不得，Loki对此有些欣赏——这动作，绝对是练过的。

“听我一句。”出于不被困在斗殴现场的考虑，Loki懒懒地开口调和道，“这个地方不适合打架，而且在一位绅士面前，你们也不应该打架。年轻人有什么不能解决……”

“闭嘴，你这个无知的西装男，老子的事你也配插嘴？”David往Loki方向的地面吐了口唾沫，又一次打断了Loki说话。

这下，Loki的心情坏到了极点，但他面上依旧维持着若有似无的笑意，熟悉他的人便知道，这是他要暴发的前奏——Loki站起身来耸耸肩，看似不会再插手他们的谈话，无视Thor的叫声便迈步往门边走，牛津鞋踩在地面发出的轻响悉数被身后的吵架淹没，他走到门边，耐心地关上了敞开的酒吧大门，转过身轻舒一口气，握紧随身携带的雨伞。

“我今天想教给你们一句话，听好了伙计们。”Loki的声音不大，却足以引起对面那群人的注意，混混们纷纷停下动作，带着嘲讽回头听他一字一顿地说，“不知礼，无以立——”

他的话音落地，众人甚至还没听清他说了什么，那把雨伞便突然甩了出去，伞柄勾起一杯放在桌上的啤酒，不偏不倚地砸在David的脑门上。

酒吧里因此乱作一团，David的手下吼叫着冲向Loki，但男人只勾起一抹冷静的嘲笑，伸手抄起一张折叠椅击晕了其中一人，这使得混混们更加愤怒，下一位冲上前来的还没接近Loki的身体，便被男人绕至脖颈后看似纤细的手直接勒晕过去。剩下的人既恐惧又羞恼，他们不约而同地掏出手枪。

空气中飞过无数子弹，那把雨伞骤然打开，黑色的伞面抵御了所有进攻，只听见弹壳掉落在地上发出清脆的声响，而伞后的Loki毫发无伤。他摸了摸眼镜边缘，将防弹伞调成了击晕模式，轻叩伞尾对准目标放出弹药。

残存的人全部应声倒下。

Loki长吁了口气，觉得自己心脏跳动的频率正常多了。他收好雨伞，目光顺势落在角落里正颤抖着打电话报警的酒保身上，Loki挑挑眉，只好抬起手来拉下手套，露出食指上的戒指，不慌不忙地按下侧面的机关。

然后，那位酒保就倒在了吧台上。

这个窄小的空间又恢复了宁静。

目睹了这一切的Thor靠着软沙发不可置信地睁大了眼睛，还没一分钟，这个男人就干脆利落地干掉了五个人，这真是太——太英俊了，Thor的眼中闪过喜悦的光芒。他喉头微动，觉得全身上下的血液都热辣起来，先前紧张的气氛让汗珠滚过他的上唇，留下一串咸味。他现在已经可以猜到Loki是谁了——拜托，除了他老爹Odin，谁会用这么变态、这么帅气、这么可爱的家伙。他几乎要跳起来了，上帝啊，这就是他的下一个打炮对象，不，Loki已经升级为他的追求对象了。妈的，Thor就说怎么觉得Loki之前那副样子怪怪的，谁戴着一副面具不奇怪？看到他动手的场景，看到一个真实决绝的Loki，Thor觉得自己都要化身成足球宝贝为他呐喊了。

“不好意思，我本来没打算给你看到这样暴力的场面。”Loki低沉性感的声音再度飘入了Thor耳中，他掏出手枪对准Thor，“我的规矩一向是不留目击者，即使你是上头交待给我的任务，我想也不能例外……”

“等等！”Thor赶忙抓住Loki的小臂，避开枪孔所指，“我保证不会说出去的，你的委托人恐怕不想我在被保释之后马上就失忆吧？”他用大狗一般的眼神看着Loki，希望他的追求对象能赶快改变心意。

Loki思忖了一下，的确，在知道这家伙是谁之前，他似乎不能这样对待Odin的人。于是他慢慢收起手枪，冷淡地说：“你最好践行你的诺言。现在这里不安全了，赶紧走吧，年轻人。”

“你也没比我大多少吧？”Thor搞错了重点，起身拖拖拉拉地往外走，犹豫着到底要不要找Loki要电话号码，丝毫没注意到自己身上被装上了追踪器。

Loki揉了揉太阳穴，把皮手套戴好，跟着Thor一同走到外面。

“那个，我觉得你不戴眼镜可能会更好看。”望着Loki离去的背影，Thor支吾了一会儿才喊道，可男人只是转身，礼貌地点点头便钻进了他的爱车里，连刚才公式化的笑容都不给他一个。

该死，他一定会追到这家伙的。

在忙活了一天后Loki把自己舒适地泡在了浴缸里，他刚接了一通来自Tony的视频电话，那个小矮子拿 “他可能在截止日期前都找不到Kingsman的新成员”这事狠狠嘲笑了他一顿，最后被Loki无情地挂掉了电话。老实说，他一点都不想成为新任特工的引荐人，这意味着他要对对方负一定责任，Loki讨厌负责。

但完成不了任务他会被Odin斥责，还得忍受Tony接二连三的调侃，甚至不能收到准假单——基于以上三个原因，Loki发现自己不得不给Kingsman——他所属的皇家特工组织找一个候补成员进来。

找谁呢？年纪不能太小，不然不好教导，影响了三观问题也坏；年纪不能太大，不然身体素质跟不上；最好是自己就会点格斗技术，脑子灵活好用，胆识过人，长得好看……最后那条不是Kingsman挑人的重点，只是Loki自己的标准，实在找不到的时候可以勉强放弃。

他从浴缸里起来，将身上的水珠擦干然后套上了浴袍，他一边擦着头发一边往外走。这个独门独户的小公寓很得Loki的喜欢，每一件家具都由他亲自挑选，连走廊上摆放的干花也是Loki钟爱的品种。

“……该死的我下午没见过任何人。”

客厅的音箱里突然窜出一个男声，Loki疑惑了一会儿才想起那是他下午放过的“失足青年”，在Thor身上装的追踪器跟他的笔记本、音箱相连，Loki端了杯红茶拿过笔记本观察实时录像中的动态。那是个昏暗的街角，高大的Thor又一次被一群人围住，看起来是今天Loki打昏的人的同伙，他们用武力逼迫Thor说出真相，所以Thor不得不与他们发生了口角乃至争斗，旁边已经有几个男人倒下，他也受了轻伤，但依旧没有出卖Loki，蓝眼睛里闪耀着坚韧与自信。

Loki咬着下唇，知道这群人不会善罢甘休。屏幕中有人在打电话叫帮手，即使Thor再厉害也没办法一个人对付那么多。他提起一个勾拳打退了冲上来的人，巧妙地在十个人中突围，Loki赞叹着他的身法，脑子里忽然想到——

是的，Kingsman缺这样的人。

“你们最好别动他，不然我会杀了你们，杀人可比打昏人简单多了。”Loki那带着威胁的音调从Thor的追踪器中发出，一下子震慑住了在场的所有人，“我说到做到。现在，让他离开。”

Thor显然也被这一幕吓了一跳，但他很懂得抓住时机，在混混们愣神的瞬间赶紧跑开，幸运的是，即使身后还有追兵，Thor也很快就摆脱了他们。

“你在我身上装了窃听器？”Thor在确认自己安全以后懊恼地抱怨，明知道Loki可能在千里之外仍是张望着四周，“怎么样，知道我不会背叛你了？”

Loki勾了勾嘴角道：“你有不错的身手，看似不凡的教养，我不知道你的人生怎么可能与这些人搅和不清。”

“呃，你不知道我……？我以为你们这类神秘人物在保释人之前都喜欢把对方调查一通。”Thor惊讶地说，“老天，这样说话太怪了，我好像在自言自语，能让我见见你吗？我想见你。”

Loki看着Thor呆愣的模样冷哼一声，“白天对我戒心很重的人似乎也是你。保释你只是个小任务，我觉得没有必要彻查一通，这样的理由你接受吗？”

“好吧，我的确是个小人物，生活入不敷出也就算了，还不知道自己适合什么工作。”

听见Thor的自嘲Loki并没有雪上加霜，他再三思考自己准备提出的建议，最后肯定地问道：“那么，你愿意换一种人生吗？我的生活，你想试试吗？”

他迫切地盯着屏幕上Thor的反应，这是他目前能找到的最好人选了，年龄合适，体格强健，反应灵敏，智商还过得去，附带一身好皮相……如果真的要Loki成为一个年轻人的负责人，他想，对于现在的他而言，Thor一定是不二选择。

过了一会儿扬声器里都没传来Thor的回应，Loki不知道这个刚认识的年轻人是怎么回事，即使不愿意也应该礼貌地回绝，不能让一名绅士干等，正当Loki准备开口否决自己的提议，Thor却在这时抬起头来认真地问：“如果我答应你，我有什么好处吗？”

把你带出那个鬼生活还不算好处？Loki在心中腹诽，觉得这小子的要求未免太多了，自己究竟有没有选对人还是个疑问，不过当务之急是他得给Kingsman送人过去，至于能不能被录用得经过层层选拔。反正最后留下来的人少之又少，到时候也不会太丢脸。

抱着这样的心态，Loki说：“你想要什么？不论你想要什么，今天都太晚了，你应该回家去给自己上药，明天上午十点我们在A街区那家叫‘Kingsman’的手工西服店见个面，你的要求可以细谈。”

“喔，没什么复杂的。”Thor嘻笑一声，停顿了一下说，“只是我想追求你罢了。”

“……”电脑前的Loki一下子关掉了监视界面。

很好，他带回来了一个对他有想法的角色——Loki突然意识到，他似乎选错了新任特工的候选人，但是在已经把约会的时间、地点说出去的情况下，他暂时没法反悔了。

一切都是为了年假——Loki咬牙劝说自己坚持下去。

Kingsman手工西服店是组织惯用的服装定制店，也是他们总部在这个城市的一个接头场所，Loki选在这里与Thor见面不是没有原因的，如果事情成了，他可以立刻送Thor去集训，如果事情不成，他还可以在这定做一套新西装，不至于太败坏心情。

Loki喜欢早到，让旁人等待可不是他会做的事，还好Thor不是个喜欢迟到的人，不然Loki一定会用他的雨伞在不为人所知的时候打断他的腿。

“很高兴你能来。”Loki不咸不淡地从沙发上起身对刚进门的Thor说，对方正在打量这家店里摆设的经典款，一看他就是没穿过这种衣服的人，Loki好笑地上前拍了拍Thor，示意他跟自己走，“如果你加入我们，以后也会穿上这种衣服的。”

“一定要吗？我很不喜欢不透气的感觉。”大个子在Loki身后可怜兮兮地说，好像打个领带会勒死他似的，他们走进了三号试衣间，站定在落地镜前。Thor看着镜子中的他与Loki，不禁觉得这段相遇就像是爱丽丝梦游仙境一般。真是不可置信，有一天他居然也会开始考虑加入Odin的组织，不过看在Loki被蒙在鼓里的那副模样，Thor觉得到目前为止都还值得。

Loki今天穿了一件灰色的剑领西装，他没戴手套，墨绿色的领带与昨天如出一辙——看得出他很喜欢这种颜色，一头黑发向后梳得整整齐齐，Thor猜测那一定用了不少发油。

“需要我多介绍点什么吗？”Loki难得耐心地说着客套话，“记住，即使你最终拒绝也不能泄密，不然……”他给了对方一个警告的眼神。

Thor在心里翻了个白眼想，他知道的可比Loki想象的要多得多呢！可这表情被Loki误会成期待，男人便自顾自地继续往下说：

“我的职业姑且可以定义为维护世界和平，几乎每天都在环球旅行，时不时杀几个人——当然，这是我的看法，你可以按照你看过的电影比如007系列什么的去想象。总之它定期需要补充人员，你也许适合它，也许不适合它。”

“呃，反正不会比现在更差？”在试过无数个工作以后Thor发觉他的确怀念父亲职业里与生俱来的危险与刺激，他不能因为Odin为了工作冷落家庭的事就完全否定皇家特工的价值。

听见Thor语气中的犹豫Loki不禁有些不耐烦，他仍然没有说出肯定的回答，这让Loki冷了脸，“你昨天说什么来着？你想追我？Thor，我不排斥同性追求者，但是我很排斥比我弱的人，如果你只是玩笑话，那么你现在就可以出去了，我可以当这一切都没有发生过，毕竟你守得住秘密。”

Thor听见Loki拿出这种条件刺激他当即笑出声来，看来Loki遇到了什么麻烦，把他拐入Kingsman或许是一项任务？好吧，希望不是Odin特地安排的。他看到Loki乌云密布的脸心情倍加愉悦，吹了声口哨连忙点头道：“我加入，然后我能约你出来吗？”

Loki的嘴角微微抽搐，忍住想把Thor碎尸的冲动微笑道：“可以考虑。”

他告诉自己不管怎么说这总算解了他的燃眉之急，便伸手按住镜面，核对过掌纹后他们所站的整块区域开始塌陷，像升降机一样往下沉去。

02

“瞧，我就说他能准时到的，不是吗？”

Loki推开工作室的门，两张熟悉的面孔让他勾起一抹嘲讽，他领着Thor站在门口，对坐在椅子上穿着酒红色西装的Tony Stark投去一个恶意的眼神。

外号“钢铁侠”的特工可没被Loki的恐吓吓到，他吹了个口哨继续调侃道：“不错呢邪神，不过你该让人家去隔壁那间集训室了，所有候补成员都已经在那里面了。尽管你没有迟到，我们可都是提前来的。”

Loki示意Thor往隔壁房间去，顺便开口解释道：“邪神是我的代号。”

Thor目光如炬，他微笑着问Loki：“如果我能留下来，也会有一个代号是吗？”在看到Loki点头后他满意地向自己的目的地出发。

Thor的离开让Loki松了口气，他走进工作室扯了把椅子坐下，心想自己还是喜欢独来独往。

“你带回了什么货色，Stark。”Loki随便找了个话题开场，见坐在电脑前的Fandral正在研究一些新资料便预感自己的年假可能会离他越来越远。

Tony摇摇手指说：“你不会猜到——我从FBI那边挖了人。我有信心他能成功进入Kingsman。”

“是吗？”Loki别好自己的袖扣忍不住嘲讽道，“不要小看你的对手，尤其当你的对手是我的时候。我相信自己找到了全欧洲最棒的潜力股——”

“他叫什么名字，如果我听过，就说明他可能还不错。”Tony摸了摸自己的小胡子，懒散地挑衅Loki。

“Thor。”Loki没有多想就脱口而出，不料引起了Fandral的剧烈反应。那从表面上看是个勤勤恳恳的技术人员实际上有着一把花花肠子的家伙伏在仪器上发出了可怕的笑声，背部一起一伏地颤抖，非常不符合一名绅士应有的姿态，Loki忍不住皱眉问道，“你方便解释一下你为什么笑成这样吗？勇士先生。”

“噗——Loki，这不怪你，谁让你每年的年终晚宴都出去度假了。还有Tony，我知道你富裕到不屑参加晚宴，所以你不知道也是正常的。”Fandral慢慢转过身来，揉了揉自己笑出来的眼泪向在场的二位解释，“Thor的全名是Thor Odinson，Loki你查过这个吗？我发誓众神之父会感谢你这次的选择，要知道Thor已经离家好多年了，只有偶尔到了年终晚宴才会陪他的母亲出席，组织里认识他的人也不多，而我恰好是其中一个。”

工作室里一片寂静，Loki阴沉着脸，觉得自己似乎意外促成了一件好事，这让他有些不快。怪不得Odin那个老家伙拼了命地要保释一个小罪犯，之前Loki还怀疑过这家伙是不是Odin在外面的私生子，现在好了——他妈的他不是私生子，是亲生儿子。他甚至还是由邪神引荐进Kingsman的真正Kingsman王子，老天，这感觉实在太奇怪了。

但是作为一个成熟男人，Loki很快就调整好了自己的心态，反正人他送进去了，是死是活他不想再管，即使Thor是Odin的儿子也不会改变这个事实，不过现在回想起来——Thor早就知道他是谁了吧？这点倒是让Loki不满，看样子他还是得找个机会打他一顿——在Odin不知道的情况下。

“现在心情如何，邪神大人。”Tony幸灾乐祸地调笑，“你做了件好事呢，说不定上头会给你升职？”

“带薪休假就好。”Loki扯了扯嘴角，决定避开这个话题。

Fandral一听这话便耸耸肩示意他们戴上眼镜，拿起微型遥控对准一幅壁画按下按钮，在特殊镜片的作用下，画上浮现出一个女人的照片，“休假的事情你就别想了，因为现在有任务来了。知道这位女士吗？她是Jane Foster，一个研究神经的专家，前段时间她被绑架了，这事情在北欧闹得挺大。不过后来她突然平安到家，也没有对媒体透露任何关于她失踪的消息，这挺蹊跷的不是吗？与此同时，我们的伙伴冬神Ullr意外身亡，我这里的追踪系统显示他最后是在斯堪的纳维亚山上，很巧的是，Jane在失踪的那几天里似乎也到过那座雪山。”

“你怀疑这两者之间有必然联系？”Loki问道。

“是众神之父的意思，Ullr临死之前发回信息说明了Jane的坐标，他的确是为了营救Jane身亡。”Fandral拿起手边的酒液喝了一口，“所以我们必须查下去，这其中到底发生了什么。Loki，Odin要你去办这件事。”

Loki忍不住翻了个白眼，“告诉我那个女人的位置，我会去找她。不过在此之前，我能否向你要一杯1815年的拿破仑白兰地来哀悼一下我们的伙伴？”他微笑着，优雅地晃了晃桌上的空杯

<<<

Thor觉得Kingsman的训练生活比他想象中的要简单一些。结束了一天的活动后他还算精神充沛地躺在床上，脑子里像过电影一般把今天的事都回想了一遍。

这虽然是他老爹的特工组织，但Thor压根没想过要走裙带关系，幸运的是没有任何一个学员认识他，大家都像是初出茅庐，很快就熟成了一片，Thor发现这里头有能力的人还真不少——至少被选择的女性可一点都不输给哪位男性。比如睡他隔壁的Sif小姐，从第一天的射击训练就可以看出她是个用枪好手，百发百中叫人对她顿生敬意。Thor不知道他们各自是谁推荐来的，但知道他代表着Loki，他可不想给那位看起来就很要面子的特工先生丢脸。

在特工Bruce先生的带领下他们度过了第一天。吃晚饭的时候Fandral突然找上门来，点名要见Thor从而把他从餐厅带了出去，还美其名曰是为了公事，导致他回来后被大伙一阵好问。Thor扶额，他就知道免不了会碰见Fandral，毕竟Kingsman里真的跟他熟的也就只有这个人了。

“向我发誓你还没告诉我爹我被拐进了他的特工组织。”Thor无奈地喝了一口Fandral带来的酒液警告他道。

Fandral吐了吐舌头说：“不需要我告诉，Odin已经收到了候补成员的名单——说真的Thor！我怎么也不会想到你会加入我们，我记得你就是为了Kingsman离家的。”

“我也没想过。”Thor微笑着回应，“不过，我本以为你们特工都是一个样，没想到还会有那么有趣的存在……”

Fandral看到Thor的表情当即猜到了什么，他阴沉着脸一字一顿地说：“告诉我你说的不是邪神Loki……喔，我的天！众神之父要是知道你想搞他的下属，还是Loki那种刀子般的男人，我敢保证他肯定更希望你远离Kingsman……好吧，话说回来，你打算去看看你家老头子吗？我今天黑了你的信息进去看了一圈，发现你租的房子要到期了。”

Thor不满地叫出声来，“嘿，你这是侵权，谁允许你看我的个人资料了，这是个坏习惯，Fandral！我不会回家的，我情愿继续在外面住着，反正你们训练学员的时候不是会提供住所吗？”

Fandral勉强回想着自己的受训生涯最后总结道：“好像是有那么一回事，但总是有放假或者休息的时候，或者当你出局……那么游戏就结束了。顺带一提，Loki未必愿意接济你，他已经知道你是谁了——在Odin放他年假之前，我想他不一定会有心情体谅你对他的欺骗。”

“对我老爹不满呵？那我们应该会聊得很愉快的。”Thor眨眨眼，站起身来拍拍Fandral的肩膀，“不要泄露我的身份，兄弟，我是要靠自己的能力进Kingsman的男人——为了证明给Loki看，他没有选错人。”

Fandral在心里狠狠骂了Thor一声自恋狂。

第二天是实战模拟，比起身经百战的队友们，Thor这回可落了下风，毕竟他平常应对的都只是些街头混混，虽然他反应敏捷，但还真没面对过这么高强度的枪林弹雨，而看看一旁的Steve——因为年纪最大而被大家叫做队长，他随便操起一块硬物就可以当盾牌使，在林间闪避的速度相当快，几乎避开了每一颗向他射来的子弹，毫发无伤地回到了休息地。

对比之下，Thor身上的防弹衣基本上已经千疮百孔，昨天还赞叹他英勇的姑娘们今天都笑了出来，Thor感觉糟糕极了——还好Bruce没对他们的作战结果多加评论，不然Thor非得羞死在森林里。

他懊丧地换下那身衣服，在大家说笑着去餐厅用饭时推开了Fandral的工作室——这地方就在他们集训室的对面，Fandral说过随时欢迎他的到来。果不其然，那家伙正在里头敲敲打打，而悬挂着的液晶大屏幕上显示的人却是……Loki？

这下Thor完全忘了自己来这的目的。他关上工作室的门，赶忙跑到Fandral身边坐下，无视了对方诧异的眼神比他还全神贯注地盯着Loki的身影。

“你们这是……师徒情深？”Fandral咽了咽口水，无语地看着Thor积极的表现，“我是不是得给你配个爆米花，观影效果更佳？”

Thor拍掉Fandral搞怪的手，有点紧张地问：“他是在出任务？”

“废话，不然我没事监控他干嘛？！”Fandral狠狠地翻了个白眼。

Loki在下车之前特地整理了一下衣装，因为是要去见一位小姐，所以他并不希望自己看起来有任何不对劲的地方，尽管那只是个任务对象，Loki也坚持要给他人留下最好的印象。Jane Foster女士按理说应该到了下班时间，经过Kingsman的调查她每天在这个时候都会步行路过这条街，Loki便提早等候在了街边。

他今天穿了一件格纹西装，选了相对休闲的款式。在看到街口转角处走来一位身材曼妙的女性时Loki的脸上翘起一个温和的微笑，他透过那副智能眼镜确认了她没有携带任何武器，等Jane将要路过他身边突然发出一声低叫，赞叹地说：“您是Jane Foster小姐吗？”

对方果然被Loki吸引了。Jane露出惊喜而困惑的神情，打量过眼前这位身材颀长看起来彬彬有礼的先生，绅士友好的面容轻易博得了她的好感，让她不由得放慢了脚步好奇地问：“请问您是谁？怎么会认识我？”

“我拜读过您之前在人体健康杂志上发表的那篇文章，内容相当有趣，我记得是讲述外界植入物对人体神经的影响，您的演绎很精彩。”Loki有条不紊地跟Jane搭讪着，他瞥了一眼街角冷清的咖啡厅，心生一计道，“我正好有几个问题想请教，不知道您能不能抽空陪我喝杯下午茶呢？我家里这个月正好有人得了神经类疾病，我很是担心，没想到今天会在这遇到您……”

也许是被这位绅士真诚的态度所打动，Jane虽然有几分犹豫，但在Loki期待的目光下还是忍不住点点头，对她的研究感兴趣的人不多，她还是很乐意与这位先生探讨探讨的。

他们走进咖啡厅，Loki让Jane先入座点了饮料，然后自己随意要了一杯咖啡，便命服务生离他们远点，他可有要事要问她。

“不介意的话可以叫我Jane。”女人有些不好意思地摸了摸头发，对着这英俊的陌生人开口说，“在我的研究中我发现有些东西未必需要植入才能影响人体的机能反应，的确存在着一些电波或者电信号能对我们的行为产生巨大的影响，不仅仅停留在阻碍我们行动的层面上，它甚至可以操控我们的大脑。您的亲友是得了什么病呢？我的研究可以帮到他什么吗？”

Loki伪善地笑道：“我想应该是可以的，很感谢你告诉我这么多，接下来我还想问你一个问题……你之前莫名失踪，最后是谁救了你呢？”

一提到这个话题年轻的女科学家脸色一变，她匆忙地拿起自己的手包就要起身，没想到动作更快的Loki立刻挡在她面前，不知从哪掏出的手枪直抵她的太阳穴，Jane的心跳到了嗓子眼，她连叫都不敢叫，蓄满了泪水的眼睛惊慌失措地看着突然变卦了的陌生人。

“有人为了救你丢了性命，如果你还有良心，你应该告诉我点什么。”Loki冷淡地威逼着女人。

“我不能说！我不能说！”Jane重复着这句话，相当惊恐地低泣起来，她的声音再大一点就会引起咖啡厅里别人的注意，于是Loki不得不递给她一个警告的眼神。

“小姐，我并不想伤害你，但如果你执意不说我只能在你漂亮的脑袋上开一枪，相信我，你不会喜欢那种感觉的。”

Jane侧着脖子哭着，在男人倒数“三二一”的时候猛地附在Loki耳边叫出声来，“查Malekith！”

她话音刚落，就有什么在Loki眼前炸开，血肉糊上了他的脸颊，一时间Loki难以看清眼前的一切，他向后退了几步，听到咖啡厅的门被人撞开，似乎有几个人正持枪朝他走来，他听见上膛的声音。

Loki抵挡着脑中突如其来的晕眩把口袋里伪装成打火机模样的手榴弹往后一扔，纵身一跃忙跳出窗户——

身后传来了爆炸声。

“A47分队，请立刻去营救特工邪神！”Fandral在看到屏幕中的变故后立刻接通了Loki所在地区的支部电话，因为爆炸影响，传送录像断在了半路，他面对着漆黑的显示屏骂了声操，没人想到Jane会突然爆炸。

“Loki！这是怎么回事，Loki有没有事？！”Thor急切地问，他放开Fandral的臂膀就要冲出工作室。

“Thor，你给我站住！你现在是学员，擅自离开总部就等于被除名！”Fandral赶忙安抚住了这位冲动的小伙子，“他不会有事的，Loki是Kingsman的邪神！你也看到了，这场爆炸是他主导的，他肯定能保全自己，而且我已经跟北欧的人联系上了，他们马上就会去救Loki，你先坐在这里，一有消息我就告诉你。”

Thor深吸了几口气，他刚才的确被吓到了，爆炸的女人，血肉模糊的尸体，被阻碍视线的Loki，还有最后的响声，无一不让他为Loki担忧，只恨自己现在不能马上赶到Loki身边。

“Fandral，一定要让他安然无恙！”Thor重新坐回了座位上。

Fandral点点头，接线了北欧支部的技术人员Hogun，跟他进行协商。

“是的，Loki在X街区……你们已经找到他了？他的呼吸还正常，只是陷入了昏迷？很好，请尽快把他送回总部来，他需要最好的治疗与全身检查，不，即使是昏迷也要送回来，他在醒过来的第一时间必须告诉我们Jane临死前究竟说了什么。”Fandral冷静地给Hogun下达指令。

Thor在一旁听得目瞪口呆，他可从未见过Fandral冷血的一面。

特工在结束了简短的磋商后摘下了监听耳机揉着头疼的太阳穴说：“好了，我让他们尽快把Loki送回来，你应该放心回去了，不用那么担心邪神，这不是他第一次在任务里出意外，虽然这次的确很古怪。我还从没见过那种爆炸，难道Jane的体内也有什么特殊的植入物？”

“你可以倒带回去看看，那不是录像吗？”Thor靠着椅子干巴巴地说，脑子还被Loki刚才受伤时的画面所充斥，希望男人可以没事……

Fandral打了个响指赞道：“好主意，兄弟，你提醒了我——作为回报我可以告诉你一个关于Kingsman特工的秘密，谁的都可以。”他试图活跃现下沉闷的气氛。

“谁的你都知道？”Thor忍不住嘲笑，“那好，请问Loki今年几岁了？”

“……”Fandral敲打着键盘的手猛地停了下来，“二十九？三十？好吧，我们从来没讨论过他的年纪问题，邪神的脾气可不是好惹的，但是我手上有他家地址……”

光是听了前面半句Thor就愣住了，不管是哪个回答他都可以捧着脸痛呼——Loki真的比他的年纪大。这是继Loki昏迷后他今天听到的第二个坏消息。

03

Loki在事发的第二天就被安全送回了Kingsman总部，这位往日强大的特工此时安静地躺在病床上，让来接他的Tony忍不住唏嘘。然而在先进的医疗设备的检查下，Loki很快便就诊完毕，他只是皮外伤外加轻微脑震荡，不禁叫人放心许多。

Fandral第一时间就把这消息告诉了还在训练中的Thor，因为据Bruce反应，他这两天一直都魂不守舍，不过Fandral可没告诉他，Loki迟迟没有醒来。

Kingsman的学员训练已经进行到了一半，Thor表现优异，虽然在上星期的笔试中没有获得优秀，但鉴于他出色地完成了射击、跳伞、团队合作等多项内容的考察，所以他有幸成为了仅存下来的四人之一，其余三人分别是被大家称呼为队长的Steve，神枪手Sif，还有格斗技巧十分出色的Sigyn。

“Thor，今天的任务可能会有些别致。”Sif坐在床前穿鞋，Kingsman的训练可一点都不介意男女同房，好在剩下的人里不止她一个女孩，两男两女，倒也不会发生什么，何况Thor与Steve都是热情开朗的大男孩，和他们在一起总是很愉快。

“你怎么知道？”Thor穿好鞋后冲Sif吹了个口哨，顺便揽住一旁的Steve，叫上跟在身后的Sigyn一同往外走。

Sif笑着说：“你不记得？昨晚Bruce才说会给我们一个惊喜。”她亲密地挽住Sigyn的手，几个人有说有笑地到了外头的操场。

阳光有些刺眼，Thor抬袖遮了遮突然照入眼中的光线，等习惯了今天猛烈的阳光，他睁开眼一看——Sif果然没有说错，但是这个任务也太……别致了！

Bruce站在一个笼子之前，笼子里是四只形态各异的狗，Thor的喉头微动，他看着Steve说：“他不会是想要我们现场煮狗肉吧？我可不会残害小动物。”

他这句话说得大家都笑了，好脾气的训练官微笑着指了指笼子说：“从今天开始，你们不仅要训练自己，还要训练一只专属于你们的狗，它能教会你们怎样在临危之时不丢下自己的伙伴。现在，来选狗吧。”

“可是我喜欢猫咪。”Sigyn撇撇嘴，对这种意外的安排有点惊讶。

“女士优先。”两位男性都不约而同地让出一条通道，要Sigyn和Sif先行挑选。

Thor最后得到的是一只黄金猎犬（所有人都一致认为这狗跟Thor太过相像所以没有跟他抢），他给它取名为妙尔尼尔，这名字拗口得连Steve都皱起了眉头，但大金毛似乎非常喜欢这个名字，在狗链被Thor接稳以后它就毫不犹豫地冲上前来给了它的新主人一个热情的拥抱……或许还带着湿漉漉的吻？

结果五分钟以后就是Bruce、Steve、Sif、Sigyn四人站在一旁无语地看着草地上人狗打滚的场面，Sigyn眨眨眼，把自己垂下的卷发别到耳后，摸了摸自己跟前蹲着的贵宾犬，“看来我已经可以知道这场养狗比赛谁会获胜了。”

草地上又传来了两只大金毛愉快的叫声。

“不能这么早就决出胜负。”Bruce微笑着推推眼镜，呼唤孩子们到他跟前集中，看着Thor带着黄金猎犬、Steve带着雪橇犬、Sif带着斗牛犬、Sigyn带着贵宾犬呈一字排开，他脸上的笑容更深，“你们已经辛苦训练了快一个月，接下来的七天里，你们会得到与狗独处的时间，你们可以回家，可以离开总部去做任何你们想做的事，但是要注意，就跟你们之前签订的协议书内容一样，不能向社会公众吐露你们在哪、你们做了什么、Kingman是什么等消息。七天后再见你们会迎来新的考验，所以也请你们不要松懈。解散。”

没等学生消化完他这番话的隐藏含义，Bruce就转身慢悠悠地走进Kingsman大楼里。两位姑娘当即反应过来兴奋地抱在了一起，互相诉说着接下来要去哪里逛街，Thor头疼地看着Steve，这事情可在他的意料之外，怪不得Fandral还提醒他房子到期的问题。

靠——这明显是预谋好的！Thor愤懑地蹲下身抱住了妙尔尼尔的头，大金毛还很通人性地蹭了他一脸口水。

“Thor，你这七天准备做些什么？”Steve温和地问，他们一起牵着狗走回了学员宿舍，他有家可回，便慢条斯理地收拾着行装，雪橇犬蹲在一旁，还没一会儿这聪明的家伙就已经理解了Steve的命令，所以在看到Thor家的妙尔尼尔撒欢似的跑在房间里时，他明显感到了他朋友的丧气。

“我暂时无处可去。”Thor根本没带什么东西过来，只有两套换洗衣物，他看着Steve已经打包好了一箱东西不由得有点怨念，毕竟他早就形成了不回本家的习惯，而且因为房子到期回去肯定会被Odin嘲笑，现在他又身无分文，也不能去租个七天限的临时住所。

……喔，是了，他可以去找Fandral，Fandral不肯收留他，还有Loki！Thor的蓝眼睛里突然放出了异彩，跟Steve打了声招呼就急忙带着狗跑了出去，留下他的队友不知所措地站在原地。

“汪——！”

Fandral正在显示屏前喝咖啡，被忽如其来的一声狗叫吓得差点呛到，他把椅子转了个方向，正好看到他的老友风尘仆仆地关上房间门，身上带着一个背包，六英尺多的身高几乎要触到门边的天花板上，他弯着身子微笑，身边还蹲着一只跟他的发色一样的大狗。

“你们都已经到了养狗的环节。”Fandral熟悉而亲切地想起了自己几年前的经历，他招呼Thor过来坐下，没想到对方仍维持着那个姿势，不过站近了一些。

“你没有跟我说过这个训练还有不包吃住的一日。”大概是做过一段时间的小混混，Thor对人说起话来的时候也少了一分恭敬，何况对象是Fandral，他就更随意了，“我无处可去，你得收留我了。”

Fandral的太阳穴疼了起来，“等等，这件事的逻辑在哪？我本来就不能告诉你所有的训练内容，要泄密也应该由Loki来说。还有，我自己都住在总部，要怎么收留你？”

Thor和妙尔尼尔一起抬头可怜兮兮地盯着Fandral，“我一个人也就算了，我现在还带着妙尔尼尔，你总不能让狗狗露宿街头吧，这是虐狗的行为！”

“去找你的老师！”Fandral头疼地在触摸屏上敲打起来，给Thor调出了一串英文，“这是Loki家的地址，也只有他这样的特工才能在那个地段买得起房，该死的……”

提起Loki，Thor不禁收敛了些，他认真地问：“他的伤都好了吗？我会不会打扰到他？”

“Thor你就不担心会打扰到我，亏我们还是朋友……”Fandral揉了揉妙尔尼尔的头，“放心吧，他没什么大问题，昨天刚醒了，现在最差也就是躺在床上静养。”

“昨天醒的？！”Thor惊讶地问，“嘿，我以为一星期前他就醒了，这么大的事你怎么不告诉我！”

Fandral耸耸肩，“我想你的当务之急应该是去看看邪神怎么样了，而不是问我怎么没告诉你实情，因为那会影响你训练。如果他没法起来给你开门，你就跳窗进去，懂吧？我查过你的资料，你这几年似乎很擅长跑酷。”

他的话还没说完Thor就跑了出去，回应他的只有妙尔尼尔的叫声。

<<<

Loki觉得自己从来没有这么狼狈过，他穿着睡衣躺在床上，手里握着遥控器，眼睛盯着液晶电视屏幕，上面回放着Jane爆炸前的录像，从昨天开始到现在他已经看了无数遍，但还是觉得过分丢脸——这是他第一次被这样一个毫无背景的女人重伤到昏迷。

昨天一醒来他就看到Tony Stark放在他床边的花圈，心里难免一阵恶寒，起身把那枯萎的康乃馨丢进了垃圾桶，但这一来一回就让他耗尽了全身力气，他不得不在床上躺了一小时才恢复，Loki不知道自己这是怎么了，医学报告单上显示他没有伤及重要部位，他也不觉得哪儿疼痛，然而只要活动一会儿就会全身酸软，这对于一个常年在一线工作的特工来说实在是太糟糕了。

Loki咬牙切齿地播放了Fandral送来的拷贝录像带，他很想知道Jane死前到底对他做了什么让他变成了这副无能的模样。而且他清晰地记得Jane对他说了一句话，可说了什么他一直无法准确记起……

爆炸现场的残留物化验已经交给北欧的人去做了，据说成分复杂，化验结果得再等几天，Loki刚醒过来就得拼命思考这些繁琐的事情，他实在是觉得很烦。

电视画面又停在了Jane说话的那几帧上，Loki盯着她的嘴型回忆自己当时究竟听到的是什么。

Malakis？Loki在自家数据库上搜索了很久仍是一无所获，还改过几次拼写，但始终没找出正确的那个，Jane不可能让他去调查一些普通的建筑工人，一定是什么不法分子……Loki这样想着，落地窗外忽然传来了敲击声，他的神经立刻紧绷，靠着床板的背部僵硬，手已经摸到了枕头底下的手枪，而等下一秒窗户开启，有人突然跳进了他的房间，Loki下意识就是一枪，子弹飞快地在空气中穿过——

“我的天！是我！”Thor在地上打了个滚，正好躲过了呼啸而来的子弹，他懊恼地站起身看着戒备心极强的Loki，“我发誓我什么都没有带，包括匕首、刀具、枪支、手榴弹。”

“你来干什么！”本来就已经烦躁至极，面对这位不速之客Loki更是愤怒，“谁把我家地址给你的？”他警惕地盯着Thor，没有要放下枪管的意思，目光落在被开出了个洞的红木墙上。

“冷静点！我知道病人情绪都不好！”Thor赶忙出言安抚，“是Fandral叫我过来的，我们训练到了一半，突然说要放假，我无处可去，就只好来找你了。”

Loki马上回忆起了自己的学员生涯，的确，是有这么一段时光让他暂且回家歇息，但是这仍未打消他的戒心，他冷嘲道：“你完全可以回Odin家待着，大少爷。就算你要来我家，你也得提前问过我是否答应，翻墙进来不嫌无礼吗？”

“我又不是绅士。”Thor局促地说，“你知道我父亲是Odin了？抱歉，我没打算隐瞒你，但我觉得那不重要，因为我也已经很多年没见过他了……至于翻墙，是Fandral告诉我你现在不方便下床，可能这样会方便点。”

Loki默默地诅咒了Fandral一千遍，他搞清楚事态以后就恢复了气度，收留Thor并不是说完全不可以，毕竟表面上的功夫他还是会做，没准这些日后都可能成为他休假的累计因素，只是他现在心情太差了。

“知道吗，擅自进我家的下场就是死亡，别以为你的那点小技巧可以躲过去。说起来，你不是应该带着一条狗吗？”Loki一点都不想说Thor表现得还不错，他翻了个白眼，继续躺回原位看他的录像。

“妙尔尼尔太大了，我让它在门口等着了，我下去接它。”Thor看Loki有松口的意思了，赶忙开心地走出房门，无视了身后Loki冷淡的话语。

“别打翻客厅里的花瓶。”

等Thor再次回到这房间，Loki已经全神贯注地在盯着电视屏幕了，他反复播放那几个画面，手边放着一台笔记本电脑，Thor顺势想要坐到床上，结果屁股还没碰到床沿，Loki就已经出口呵斥：“起来。你刚从训练场回来很脏，而且还被狗蹭过。”他不用想就能猜到事情的经过。

妙尔尼尔委屈地叫了两声，蹭了蹭Thor的裤管，它的主人赶忙蹲下身去安慰它，这场景让Loki心里又是一阵不舒服。

“Mala……Maleis……”Loki不断比对着记忆与Jane的口型。

Thor知道Loki在解决工作上的事，想要帮他一把，便耐心关注起电视上的画面。

“老天，她爆头的方法可真吓人……你要不要试一下Malekith，M-a-l-e-k-i-t-h，这家伙前几天才在电视上出现过。”Thor看了一会儿后说道，Loki不动神色地看了他一眼，然后按照他说的进行尝试，数据库里跳出了一个人名，身份显示他目前是一个慈善企业家，而且看似财力雄厚，是个美洲人，国内名气不错，但还没响亮到让整个欧洲都知道。

“怎么，你们现在还可以在训练的时候看电视节目了？”Loki挑眉。

Thor不好意思地笑，“我跑到Fandral那边看的。新闻内容是这个企业研制了一款新型手机系统，因为功能强大，又免费给各种手机生产商使用，所以引起了不小的轰动。据说英国首相、美国总统现在都在用这种新系统呢，方便极了。你觉得会是他吗？”

Loki抿唇说：“天下没有白吃的午餐。和企业家打交道不适合现在的我去做。”说罢他给Tony发去了一条讯息，让他盯紧那个叫做Malekith的男人。

总算是解决了心头大患，Loki的神经稍微放松了些，他倚靠在床垫上看着面前的一人一狗觉得心情舒畅不少，“现在我们可以谈谈收留你的事。”

“什么？我以为我已经得到入住许可了。”Thor的脸上又露出了和他的狗一样的神情。

“我可以让你留下，但是我们得约法三章。”Loki打了个呵欠，见Thor点点头于是继续说，“你之前都是自己一个人住的，厨艺如何？”

Thor微笑道：“非常不错。”

不管这里面有没有自夸成分，Loki都选择了相信Thor，“很好，第一件事，饭菜你做，家务你做，就当是在我家的借宿费，我有点挑嘴，万一不好吃，你可得重新来过的。”

Thor翻了个白眼，Loki实在是太谦虚了，看他这个样子哪里可能是“有点”挑嘴呢，反正饿了的人什么都会吃的。

“第二件事，看好你的狗，不准让他在我家随地……嗯，冰箱里还有狗粮。第三，你不能乱动这房子里的东西，隔壁就是客房，被子和枕头都在衣柜里，别的房间你就不要进去了。”

看着Loki跟防贼一样防着自己Thor还真有点不高兴，但他又能怎么样呢？毕竟是他要住在人家家里的，Loki说的内容其实也不过分。于是Thor只能点点头答应了。

04

Thor来叫Loki下床吃饭的时候，他的引荐人正靠在枕头上与一位先生——大约是他的同事视频通话。

“你要我去帮你见那个企业家，态度也得好点嘛。”穿着艳色便装、看起来很像在焊接什么东西的特工对难得虚弱的Loki嘲讽道，“小鹿，我敢保证今年你会额外收到一份救济金，你一定是我们之中第一个拿养老福利的人。”

Thor听完忍不住笑出声来，Loki冷冷地甩给他一个眼刀，又转头回敬Tony说：“铁人，不是谁都能像你这样永葆钢铁般的青春，我不想再劝你去医院检查了，你是否得了肝硬化或者肾脏衰竭跟我有什么关系呢？还有，这是任务，不是私人请求，我不方便与Malekith直接打交道，你的身份合适又刚好在总部，所以你必须去一趟。”

Tony注意到站在一旁的Thor，他岔开了话题调侃道：“哇哦，Loki你还请了保姆，看来你的确伤得不轻，或者说不是保姆，是情夫？”年轻的小伙子当即被他的话噎得脸红了。

“Stark。”Loki出言警示道，眼里饱含深意。

“好吧好吧，不过我其实有任务在身。”Tony靠回舒适的软椅上，懒散地继续说，“William Smith，美国来的军火商，我得在周三前解决掉这家伙，不过如果你要让我去对付Malekith，我恐怕得立刻离国。”

一边听Tony说话一边打开了自家的信息库，Loki的目光在弹出来的名字上一一扫过，最终选定了目标人物，“他后天晚上会去XX酒吧，我能帮你处理，你就放心地离开吧。”

达成了协议以后两人都不再废话，当即关掉了视频。Loki揉了揉太阳穴，抬头看着Thor不紧不慢地教导道：“绅士在进入别人的房间前总是会敲门的，看来Odin没教过你。”

Thor吐了吐舌头示意他从床上起来，他耸耸肩回答道：“是的，所以我并不是一名绅士。我不知道你喜欢吃什么，所以随便做了点，菜已经摆好，你可以下来吃晚饭了。”他刚一说完就觉得自己像个家庭主妇，而Loki就是他的丈夫……哦天啊，他长这么大还从没对人说过这种话呢。

Loki的确感到了饥饿，于是他没在礼仪的事情上多与Thor计较。经过一整天的休息，他觉得那场爆炸遗留的麻醉感减轻了不少，看来再过不久他就可以复原了，说真的，Loki讨厌自己像个病人一样每天都只能躺在床上。

晚餐不算丰盛，一块牛排加上一碗汤，Loki撇撇嘴在Thor坐定以后去柜子里拿了一瓶红酒来，越过Thor他猛然瞧见那只黄金猎犬正蹲在地上用着晚餐，而那个装着狗食的盆子看起来颇为眼熟。

“我说了不能乱动我的东西。”Loki头疼起来，他不满地把酒瓶放在桌上发出轻微声响，斜眼不悦地盯着Thor。

Thor连忙回头看，妙尔尼尔正吃得欢快，根本不知道主人们发生了什么争执，他只好哭笑不得地说：“嘿，只是个盆子！你告诉我冰箱里还有狗粮，我就顺便找了找附近有没有装狗粮用的盆子，你也没藏起来，我就借用了一下。”

因为对方说得有理有据，Loki死死地瞪了Thor一会儿就收回目光压下情绪，把倒好的红酒递给Thor一杯，无视了青年带笑的眼睛。随后他也入座，拿起刀叉准备用餐，不过Loki没有率先尝试Thor的手艺，他一直看着对方，直到Thor咽下第一块肉，他才慢吞吞地切起牛排来。

“煎得有点老。”Loki试了一口，然后慢条斯理地开始切第二块。

“Loki。”Thor突然认真而恳切地说，“我永远不会伤害你。”

Loki持刀的手一滞，微笑抬头，却看到Thor蓝眼睛里一片诚挚，他的手指不禁颤了一下，觉得在那种目光下他简直无处遁形。他干脆把刀叉放下，声音发冷，“这只是一种职业习惯，我觉得你没必要对此评头论足，因为你以后也会成为这样的人。”

Thor失笑，Loki真是太小看他了，他好歹也是Odin的儿子，接触Kingsman的工作比Loki要早得多，对方的戒备心他还是能看出来的。而且如果他想要给Loki下毒，可以单独选择下在Loki那份里，看着他先尝其实没有用——Loki想必也清楚这个道理，只是他终究不信任Thor，所以即使知道不可能还是在等Thor先踏出第一步。

“我没有别的意思，我知道你不放心，这很正常，毕竟我们交情甚浅。”Thor微笑道，“但我还是想告诉你，我永远都不会伤害你，我只是想让你放心，不用在饮食上这么戒备，毕竟如果在这方面都让你困扰，那我还是别住在你家里了。”

Loki感觉自己就像被踩到尾巴的猫，快三十岁了的人被一个年轻人看穿得那么彻底，这让他非常不爽。他拿起红酒饮了一口，在酒液流淌过他的喉腔时才稍稍冷静了些，“演讲得不错，我们可以继续用餐了。”Loki不动声色地跳过这个话题，假装刚才什么事情都没有发生。

Thor清楚Loki要面子的本性，但他还是忍不住逗逗这位比他大不了多少的特工先生，“话说回来，你上次说只有强的人才能追求你，还算数吗？”

这话可没有呛到身经百战的邪神，Loki懒懒一笑回答：“当然。”他可不认为Thor是认真的，就算他是认真的，恐怕Odin知道了也会气死，能气到他上司的举动一向是Loki喜欢的，加上Thor年轻英俊，Loki还真想不出一个拒绝他的理由，所以当下便老实回答了。

Thor没再说话，但是他脸上露出了一种势在必得的表情，让Loki有种自己已经是他的所有物了的感觉，这令他不太舒服。不过没等他多想，新的麻烦就降临在了最近特别倒霉的邪神头上。

用餐进行到一半，Loki也差不多适应了牛排的味道，可正当他无比绅士地切肉时，手边却突然窜出来个毛茸茸的脑袋，和它的主人一样暖烘烘的，又大又黏人，拼了命地往Loki的身上蹭。

“Thor！管好你的狗！”Loki不喜欢跟陌生的动物这么亲近，他有点烦躁地起身，以为这样就能甩开这只大金毛，没想到妙尔尼尔格外喜欢他，咬着他的睡袍发出了惬意的呼噜声，摆动着尾巴，湿漉漉的眼睛一直盯着Loki。

Thor一看大事不好想把妙尔尼尔拉开，结果大狗这次根本不听主人的话了，它围在Loki的脚边打转，Thor拉都拉不走，黑线的Loki又不好当着狗主人的面虐狗，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的拖鞋被拽掉。

“Thor！”Loki又一次发出了呼号，“这是不是你第一天养它！喔老天，你还没给他洗过澡！”他觉得这场晚餐进行不下去了，还没长大的黄金猎犬冲他吐着舌头，这样子看起来又蠢又有点可爱，Loki咬着牙劝服自己不要嫌脏一口气把它抱了起来。

这举动让Thor完全误会了，他抓着Loki的袖子大喊：“它只是只不懂事的小狗！Loki你别把它丢出去啊！有什么做得不对都是我的错！”

“滚过来！谁说要把它丢出去？”Loki抱着大金毛躲避着它那快要蹭到自己脸上的舌头，快步往浴室里去，他把妙尔尼尔放在浴缸里，当即拿起喷头淋了它一身。

Thor一进门就看到这令人吃惊的一幕，他嘴巴微张，Loki当即冷嘲道：“还愣着做什么，快过来给它洗澡！你想要它臭死我吗？”

“妙尔尼尔不臭！”Thor一边争辩一边撸袖子、卷裤管上前，Loki在一旁默默地往大金毛身上浇水，时不时用眼角的余光打量Thor给狗狗洗澡的动作。狗主人正认真地搓揉妙尔尼尔背上的皮毛，他抬头看了Loki一眼说，“我本以为你会让我带它去宠物店里……”

“节俭是美德，何况你花的还是我的钱。”Loki反唇相讥，把水淋到了Thor身上，“我家浴室对于给一条狗洗澡来说也算大了，你有什么不满的吗？”他看着Thor娴熟的动作就知道他以前应该在宠物店打工过。

Thor不顾自己身上的水珠加紧伺候着大金毛，在他摸过对方的肚皮时妙尔尼尔发出了愉快的叫声，“伙计，你还真懂得享受呢。”他跟自己的狗开玩笑，拿起放在浴缸边还没用完的宠物浴液涂抹它的全身，注意到Loki很小心地没把水淋到妙尔尼尔的眼睛、耳朵里。

给大狗洗澡是一个很漫长的过程，Loki逐渐有些走神，以至于Thor忽然抹了他一脸泡沫他都不知道，“Thor Odinson！”他叫起来，愤恨地把喷头对准了Thor。

“Loki！嘿，我知道错了！哦天啊！我现在不想洗澡——”Thor惊慌地躲开，可是身后就是浴缸他也藏不到哪去，最后摔在了浴缸边缘的台阶上，还被妙尔尼尔甩了一身的水，Thor觉得自己真是惨极了。

Loki在洗手台前清理掉了脸上的泡沫，低头看摔得人仰马翻的Thor，这才有了点扳回一成的快感，尽管这很幼稚就是了。Thor的衣服湿湿地贴在身上，勾勒出精壮的身材曲线，Loki瞄了一眼，然后把对方拉起来。

“谢谢……”Thor不顾狼狈傻笑了一声，嗫嚅着说，“其实，你人挺好的。”

这话让Loki当即松开手，随后Thor便发出了痛呼。

<<<

时间很快到了第二天傍晚。

在Loki家借宿的生活与Thor想象中的与众不同。Loki喜欢独处，也忙于工作，Thor除了看电视、发呆、逗狗、看书还真没有别的娱乐方式。他很早起床，出去晨跑一圈又回到这个建在闹市区却独自安静伫立的别墅，麻利地给Loki做好早餐——简单的培根煎蛋，然后牵着妙尔尼尔在花园里打转——期间他还仔细思考了“Loki到底有多少钱”这个问题，可惜最终仍是没有把财产盘查清楚。虽然这栋房子很大，但Thor被限制了活动范围，他只能出入厨房、客厅、书房、客房、浴室，又被Loki明令禁止打扰，所以Thor觉得无聊极了。

Thor坐在沙发上，Loki从二楼下来。Thor知道他要去解决Tony昨天说的任务，但没想到Loki会穿得那么年轻：墨绿色的条纹状T恤，外面套一件紧身皮衣，下身是暗色牛仔裤，搭配一双高邦运动鞋。Thor的下巴都快掉下来了——除了还戴着那副眼镜以外，Loki看起来就像是个高中生。

“怎么？我这样穿不对吗？”Loki露出了天真无邪的表情，匹配他现在的着装，看起来丝毫没有违和感，但一点都不符合他这个人的本性，差点让Thor一口气没有喘上来。

“非常不对！”Thor叫了出来，“Loki你也太……”

“难道我要穿着西装去酒吧？”Loki扯了扯嘴角假笑，庆幸自己没把某次任务用的服装丢掉，“Smith去的又不是什么名流贵族开的酒所，我穿成这样才能合群一点。忘了告诉你，他是个和你差不多大的小鬼头，刚继承家业准备来英国大捞一笔，平日里最喜欢在这种场所寻欢作乐，可惜他知道了一个上层机密，所以……”

Thor实在移不开眼，他看着Loki不禁喉头微动，不知道自己说些什么好，“呃，我现在应该祝你顺利吗？”他眨眨眼尴尬地问。

Loki考虑了一下他的话，慢条斯理地笑道：“不，你跟我一起去。”他毕竟是Thor的引荐人，这么一次简单的实战带上他旁观也无妨，还能给他增长见识。

Thor的大脑当机了三秒——Loki在邀请他一起去？！他反复思考了一会儿这句话的真实性，确认了对方不是在开玩笑后从沙发上跳了起来——他的着装一向是可以随便进出酒吧的款式，现时现地也免去了换衣服的麻烦。

“我看起来像个什么？”Loki一边懒洋洋地询问，一边往外走。

Thor如实回答道：“街头出入gay吧的跑酷少年。”

Loki按着门把的手一僵，觉得自己带上Thor的决定可能是错的。

他们要去的酒吧离Loki家不太远，为了避免引人注目，Loki决定步行，Thor跟在他身边时不时说些有趣的笑料，而Loki正透过智能镜片定位Smith现在的位置，并不是很专心在听Thor的话，于是当他走进酒吧，差点被玩闹的青年们撞倒，还好Thor眼疾手快地拉了他一把，他整个人便倚向Thor的怀里，惹来附近男女的调笑。

“你小心点。”Thor低声对Loki说，“找到那家伙了吗？”

Loki在嘈杂的酒吧里搜寻，拨开舞池里热舞的男女慢慢往里走，他已经捕捉到了Smith的身影，是那个在吧台附近的雅座里抱着一位女郎的男士。他阅读过Smith的档案，这家伙很巧的是个双性恋——Loki到吧台要了两杯马提尼，路过Thor身边叫他好好看着，然后走到了Smith附近坐下。

看起来这位年轻的大亨仅带了几个保镖，Loki的眼睛扫过那群持枪的黑衣男人，他们分散在各个地方，不是很集中，这能给他争取不少时间。酒吧只有一层，但有多个出口，应该不难离开。Loki招招手叫来一位陪酒女，吩咐她把一杯马提尼拿到Smith面前去，就说是他请那位英俊的先生的。

不一会儿，他就收到了来自Smith的猎艳目光。

Loki舔了舔唇，眼角被五彩的灯光与喧闹的音乐染上了纯真而致命的艳色，他拿起自己的酒杯对着Smith饮了一口，满意地看着那家伙放开怀里的女郎起身走向自己。

“我还不知道这里藏着这么个美人。”Smith操着一口美音对Loki兴奋地说，他不客气地坐下，喝光了Loki递给他的那杯马提尼，一把揽住了Loki的肩膀。

Loki心里闪过一丝不适，但他还是乖顺地倚在了Smith的怀里，“我想你不知道的事情还多得是。”他就知道这副年轻倔强的样子很对Smith的口味，对方的声音都含着一层激动。看来Tony还算朋友，没给他丢来一个麻烦任务。

“那你来教教我？”Smith虚心地说。

他准备回头再要两杯酒时，Loki侧着身触动戒指上的开关猛地让微型麻醉针刺入男人的皮肤，等麻醉效果迅速产生后虚扶着Smith倒下的身体，从皮衣里拿出一支枪管，朝男人的心脏开了一枪。

酒吧里的音乐完美地掩盖了消音枪的声响，四周的人都没注意到这两个正在亲热的人之间究竟发生了什么，加上Smith之前喝多了，现在看起来就像是醉昏了似的，Loki假意推了他一把，在对方毫无动静地躺在沙发上后连忙起身往外走。

他的脚程很快，又十分从容不迫，一路来到吧台领走Thor，然后不动声色地继续往前走。

“什么？！你解决完了？”Thor不敢置信地小声说，“那家伙碰你了吗？……Loki，事情不太好，有人追上来了。”他回头看到一个黑衣人跟了上来。

Loki顾不得回答Thor的问题，他边走边借着Thor的体型优势遮掩把自己的皮衣脱下丢到垃圾桶里，这能混淆视听，“别回头，傻瓜！”Loki骂了一句，手不知不觉握住了Thor的，不料Smith死亡的消息传开，酒吧的大门已经被封上。

Thor在危急的一瞬把Loki拽进了厕所里，他们身后有追兵，但不一定能猜到他牵着的这个人就是刚才的“杀人犯”，Loki猜到了Thor的用意，可是里头的每个隔间都关着门，Smith的保镖又正在靠近，Loki情急之下便依偎在Thor的怀里，躲进他的风衣中。

Loki一贯是行动派，他环住Thor的脖子当即吻了上去，红艳的薄唇上带着马提尼的味道。这本来只是一场游戏，却刺激到了一向对Loki有想法的Thor，他发了狠，抱着Loki的腰肢把他按在洗手台边舔吻，手隔着紧身牛仔裤抚过Loki的腰臀，在那被包裹得挺翘的小屁股上捏了一把，Loki发出了细碎的叫声，牙关被Thor撬开，极具侵占性的舌头吮过Loki的，舔过口腔内壁的每一个角落，把马提尼的残留吸吮干净。

厕所的门被推开，Loki恰好发出了一声绵长的呻吟，甜美撩人得让Thor有一种想要把他剥干净以便在这里就地正法的念头。Loki伏着身躯蜷在Thor胸前，就像是被那位不速之客吓到一样。Thor应景地骂了一句：“滚开！”

意识到自己打扰了人家好事的追踪者尴尬地退了出去，Loki急忙离开Thor的庇护，涨红脸踹了Thor一脚说：“还不走？你想再亲一次是吗？！”

Thor晕乎乎地在心里回答了一声是，然后跟在Loki的身后赶忙从卫生间跳窗离开。

05

“你最近的精神状态好像不是很好。”

过了几天，Loki在用完早餐后翻开今日的伦敦早报，目光偶尔越过报纸，他会看到坐在餐桌对面的年轻人脸上露出一种呆滞惆怅的神情，这让Loki深感莫名，毕竟Thor是个跟黄金猎犬一样活泼好动的家伙，长时期失神可不像他，Loki虽然不喜欢多管闲事，但有个人整天死气沉沉地待在你身边，这感觉可真是怪怪的。

Thor因Loki的声音而忽然醒来，他愣了一下连忙解释道：“没！没什么！”

“真的？”Loki狐疑地盯着他，思考自己应该用哪种学过的逼供手段来对付Thor。

Thor被Loki那双绿眼瞧得涨红了脸，恨不得把自己埋进装牛奶的碗里——操，Loki再这样看着他，他就要实话实说了——哦难道他要告诉Loki “因为那个吻我做了两天春梦现在对你很有想法”吗？天啊，Thor完全可以想象自己说完这话以后被Loki扫地出门的场景，更坏一点，他可能会被直接打到无法为Loki提供下半辈子的幸福。

咳，话好像说得有点早，他现在还没追到Loki呢。Thor揉着发疼的额头，努力把脑子里的旖旎画面驱赶出去。真是太可笑了，他Thor Odinson以前也是泡女人的好手，怎么就因为Loki一个吻失态至此呢……是真爱，这一定是真爱。Thor在心里叹了口气。

“不管你怎么样都好，我可得提醒你，还有两天你就要回去训练了，别丢我的脸。”Loki饱含深意地看青年一眼，合上了报纸说，“趁着还有空，我不介意你向我请教一下如何成为一名优秀的特工。”

他在夸自己。Thor无奈地笑，但张口就问：“你喜欢什么花。”

“……”Loki的嘴角微微抽搐，“这跟成为一名优秀的特工毫无关系，就算我喜欢猪笼草我也可以在一分钟内解决十个训练有素的格斗精英。”

“你喜欢猪笼草？？”

“闭嘴！”Loki觉得自己提供了一个错误的方向，他整理了一下睡袍起身冷笑着说，“看来你没有任何疑问，祝你好运。”

“嘿，Loki！别这么绝情。”Thor哭丧着脸阻拦，他转念一想赶紧问，“不如说说你是怎么加入Kingsman的？”

提到这个Loki的表情微僵，他坐回原位脸色怪不好地说：“这个你可以去问你父亲，与所有人一样，被发掘、引进训练、通过训练、留下，这过程没有任何特别之处。”

“那成为一个特工之前你是做什么的？”Thor好奇地撑着下巴追问。

Loki无所谓地回答：“我还没成年就被Odin带回组织里训练了，在那之前我只是个普通的在校生。”

“你是在伦敦读书的吗？”

“伊顿公学。”Loki扯了抹邪恶的微笑，“顺便说一句，我以前的梦想是成为一名古典文学研究者。”

尽管Loki提起这个的用意是为了用一种古怪的形象对比来揶揄Thor——看啊，知识渊博、文艺敏感的文学家，与杀人如麻、身手敏捷的特工，有时候人们还真的挺难把这两者联系在一起的。然而在Thor接触了Loki后，他发现这男人能把这两者巧妙地融合在一起，毕竟他是个家里藏了一屋子书的绅士，要是此刻说自己年轻时的梦想是文学的人是Fandral，Thor会干脆利落地把咖啡倒他脸上。

Thor的脑子里忽然窜出了还在读书时候的Loki独自捧着一本超厚的书皱着眉头在图书馆里钻研的模样，他忍不住微笑起来，很想摸摸那个孤僻早熟的少年的脑袋，看来他有空得回家问问Odin更多关于Loki的事。

“Thor，你笑得很诡异。”Loki拿起杯子喝了一口红茶若有所指地说，“我等会要去试我的定制西装。”他简单地提及自己今天的行程安排，因为意外的负伤他没有接到新的任务，还莫名休息了几天，Tony也帮他见完了Malekith，如果顺利的话他们今天就会接头，之后这个调查也会重新回到Loki手中。

“我没什么事要做，不如我陪你去？”Thor建议道，在Loki略带嘲讽的目光下他不甘地说，“别用那种眼神看我！我可不像你想的那样，绝对不会一回去就被Bruce刷掉的。”Loki要面子的毛病还真可怕，Thor腹诽道。

男人耸了耸肩起身，“那我去换衣服，你把妙尔尼尔拴好，不要在我不在家的时候把我家弄得一团糟。”他把手插进口袋里，漫不经心地走上楼。

Kingsman的手工西服店离Loki家有一段距离，所以他选择开车过去。Thor站在Loki的私家捷豹面前吹了个口哨，他盯着那华贵优雅的车型打量了一会儿忍不住夸赞Loki的眼光：“这很适合你。”

Loki对此没多大反应，就像是听惯了赞赏一样。他让Thor先上车，然后自己钻进了驾驶座。Thor在副驾驶的位置习惯性地把放在车前的刊物拿起来翻阅，Loki刚想阻止却发现已经来不及，只能随他去了。等Thor仔细一看，才发现那根本不是什么汽车杂志，而是一本做工精美的“剪报”，看得出收集本主人对这项事业的热爱，上头的纸张已经显示了这个本子原价不菲，Thor翻了一下，里面贴着不同时间的报纸第一版，按照时间顺序整理得井然有序。

“没想到你还有这种兴趣，这代表着什么？”Thor好奇地问。

Loki一边开车一边回答：“没什么特别的，只是用这种方式记录一下相对有意义的日子而已，比如我第一次杀人，第一次出任务，也许以后你也会想记录一下时间。”

与这个男人在一起Thor很少感觉到他们之间的年龄差距，Loki虽然看起来得体老成，但仍然有任性的一面，Thor喜欢时而孩子气的Loki，但他不得不说Loki的确经历过很多，在他面前Thor时常像一只雏鸟，这让金发大个子有些受挫。

“那你第一次当别人引荐人的日子怎么没记录。”Thor闷闷地问，不知道自己究竟是不是Loki的第一个“学生”。

Loki挑眉，把车停在了Kingsman的西服店前，暧昧地探头凑到难得露出这种表情的Thor面前，“怎么？你想我记得你？”

他们之间的距离太近，以至于Thor都能闻到Loki身上若有似无的古龙水香味，Loki勾起薄唇，玩味地抬眼看他，让年轻人的耳根子红了一片，终于他收回了那种目光，冷哼了一声解开安全带下车。

“不要整天想那些有的没的。”Loki冷笑着回敬道，慢条斯理地踏入西服店。

Thor忙回过神来在心里爆了句粗，慌张地跳下车跟上去。

这是Thor第二次来到这家店，里头的一切都布置得十分典雅，要不是Loki之前告诉过他，Thor还不会想到这是Kingsman组织的一个据点。耳边传来了老唱片里的悦耳旋律，音量不大，但足以让人放松。Loki今天也穿着一身做工精良的灰色西服，经过他刚才的恶意挑逗以后Thor现在的心绪乱作一团，他的眼光不由自主地在Loki紧窄的腰身处流连，然后他的内心燃起了一股火焰，在Loki与裁缝沟通后换上新定制的西装外套时那被西裤包裹的挺翘臀部暴露在Thor的目光下，让他的呼吸都重了一番。

这样意淫自己的老师是不对的，Thor悄悄哀号着，尽管只是名义上的老师，Loki教他的东西也不多，但Thor长期保持的尊重师长的良好品德依旧在他又一次对Loki有想法时提醒着他：你错了。好吧，可他就是喜欢Loki，这位表面绅士其实骄纵得不行的家伙实在太对他的胃口，直叫他想以下犯上把Loki拆吃入腹。

Loki可不知道Thor内心的想法，他看裁缝拿出那件新的暗色西装不禁眼睛一亮，光是抚摸便觉得外套料子的手感十分舒适，Loki满意地点点头，因为还不是成品，可能还需要按照他的尺寸改一改，他便按裁缝的要求脱下自己身上的，换上了新西服。

“我觉得肩处还有点宽。”Loki提着意见，在裁缝确定了尺寸后把衣服脱了下来，他没急着换上原本的外套，就只穿着一件白衬衣站在偏厅里，随后他接过裁缝递来的西服裤，走进了二号试衣间。

Thor站在外头等待Loki，他百无聊赖地帮Loki拿着衣服，在小厅里来回踱步，然而那个本来站在一旁的裁缝却突然叫了起来，“糟了，我不小心把Laufeyson先生的西服裤和另外一位客人的弄混了！”他惊叫了一声赶忙从人型台子上找出真正属于Loki的西裤，有点着急不知道该怎么办才好，毕竟相处了这么久，他还是知道Loki的脾气的。

“呃，我帮你送进去？”Thor看裁缝先生这么担心的样子忍不住想帮他一把，便在对方感激的目光下接过了那件裤子走向试衣间。

Thor依旧没有养成敲门后应等他人回应再推门的好习惯，反正Loki这几天已经清楚地认识到这点了，所以Thor便直接走了进去。

二号试衣间相当宽敞，Loki站在落地镜前，刚把裤子换下，他通过镜子惊讶地看着突然进来的Thor，青年在与他目光相接的刹那也是一愣，情不自禁地顺着Loki的身体线条向下，将他长而直的双腿缓慢地看了一遍。

有股电流倏地淌过全身，Loki被Thor赤裸又直接的目光搞得神经紧绷，大腿内侧仿佛都微微泛红。男人动了，他缓缓地靠近，目光开始带有侵略性，极强的侵略性，常年在一线工作的Loki立刻意识到那是什么。

野兽捕猎之前，就会露出这样的眼神。

“裁缝说弄错了你的西服裤，我拿了正确的来替换。”Thor走到Loki身后停下，健壮的胸膛贴上Loki的后背，他沉着嗓子，声音里带着一种低沉的性感落在Loki耳边，把手中的裤子递给Loki。

“嗯，谢谢。”Loki礼貌地道谢，没有挪动一寸，他接过裤子，试衣间里又恢复了安静，一种古怪的沉默在空气中蔓延。

然而就是在这种诡异的气氛中，Loki忽然转身猛地撞上了Thor俯下的脑袋，唇齿毫无防备地撞在了一块，年长的特工发出愉快的笑声，他勾住Thor的脖颈将他带向自己，侧着脑袋就狠狠地咬了上去，鼻间窜出惬意的哼声，有力的手掌托起他的臀部将他往上抱，然后手臂移到了腿弯处，牢牢地抱紧他的身体，Loki勾起嘴角往Thor的方向靠了些，满足地把全身的重量压在男人身上，伸出舌头来在Thor饱满的嘴唇上舔了一圈，手臂箍紧了对方暖烘烘的脑袋。

“这是勾引？”Thor眯起眼，打量着Loki眼中毫不掩饰的欲色，他话音刚落Loki又将腿环在了他的腰上，膝盖不住地磨蹭他的腰眼，鼻息之间满满的都是不耐。

Loki咬了咬他的下巴，笑得像只偷腥的黑猫，“这是示威。”

Thor低骂了一声将Loki按在了靠着墙的镜面上，他咬住Loki的喉结，然后舔弄那如同天鹅般优雅的脖颈，粗糙的舌苔刮过Loki细嫩的皮肤，抱着他的手猛地掐了他的臀部一把，隔着那层薄薄的布料肆意揉弄那挺翘的臀瓣。

这是一场急不可耐的游戏，Thor迅速地把Loki的上衣扣子全部解开，露出他在梦里不知道见过几次的苍白胸膛，他发出野兽般的闷吼，咬上Loki心脏的位置，让男人发出了甜腻的呻吟，抵着Thor的下身更是急切地蹭动起来。

“别急。”Thor好笑地安慰着，手指爬过Loki的尾椎然后抚过臀缝，满足地看到Loki绿眼中一片情动的湿润——他就知道Loki对他不是没感觉的。

“能把一个成年男人抱着这么久，你的体力算是过关了。”Loki突然嘲讽了一句，一只脚踏上地面减轻Thor的负担，然后屁股猝不及防地挨上一掌，他叫了一声，阴茎更是在内裤中缓缓抬头。

“我行不行你很快就会知道了。”Thor揉了男人的胸前一把，正要除下他那件衬衫时发现前头的衣袋内放着一根钢笔，而摸着Loki的手也发现对方的指节上套着一个戒指，“这些都是什么？”他知道这不仅仅是钢笔和戒指那么简单。

“先满足我，我再告诉你。”Loki轻挑地挑眉，命令式地对他的学生说。

“操。”Thor骂了一声，把Loki调转过来压在镜面上，手指无情地碾过他胸前敏感的乳头，Loki满意地哼哼，开始解答Thor的疑问，“通常……嗯……特工们都喜欢带点除了枪以外的小玩艺，这个戒指可以释放高伏电压击晕敌人……Thor轻点，啊……钢笔，我喜欢爆炸钢笔多一些，也有人拿它做下毒的工具，小子，这些奇妙的手段是一种乐趣，你以后也会接触到的，我的西装外套里还有个打火机。”

“让我猜猜，可以当手榴弹用对吗？”Thor轻笑一声把Loki的衣服拉到臂弯处，看他因姿势而屈起的蝴蝶骨就忍不住吻上去，将Loki的背部吮得满是红痕才肯罢休，然后他拽下Loki的棉质内裤，在男人圆润的臀部上捏了一把。

Loki这时候才意识到事情似乎要超出他的控制了。他喘着气，呵出的气体打在光滑的镜面上，形成一块小水雾，镜子里的他头发微乱，脸色潮红，乳尖压在冰凉上，无数的快感朝大脑皮层涌去，他镇定了一下，回头对Thor说：“我等会还要工作，你不能让我没法工作。”他深深地看了青年一眼，暗示自己才是上位的那个。

只见Thor耸了耸肩说：“好吧，这次我迁就你，但是下次我会讨回来。”

Loki才不管下次呢，说不定他和Thor根本不会有下次，听到对方的答复后Loki正准备转身好好招待一下自己的金发小妞，可压制他的力量根本没有减弱，Loki狐疑地唤了一声Thor的名字，可下一秒他的大腿内侧就挤进了一根该死的、粗壮的、滚烫的老二。

“操！去你的！Thor Odinson……嗯……”Loki低声尖叫着，扭着腰想摆脱Thor的桎梏，他压根没想到Thor会这种方法，无限的羞耻感几乎要把他吞没了。

那根粗大的肉柱蹭着他最敏感的地方，几次冲撞都抵到了Loki硬挺的阴茎根部，会阴处被来回摩擦，又烫又难耐的感觉像蚂蚁爬过他的心脏一样，Loki有种自己的身体就在被Thor入侵的感觉，被撕裂，被占领，Loki的耳根子都红了——从来没有人——从来没有人敢对他Loki Laufeyson做这种事！Thor就像在拿他的身体自慰一样，妈的，Loki的眼眶发红，光是被磨蹭就激得他全身发颤，与此同时Thor粗糙温热的大掌又摸过他的大腿后方，来回抚摸揉弄让那一片都发红。

不一会儿他的下身就一片黏腻，湿淋淋的感觉让他神经崩溃，出格的热辣占据了Loki的大脑，Thor忽然又打了他的臀部一下，他反射性地收紧双腿，以至于把腿间的那根巨物夹得更紧，Thor在后方发出满足的喟叹，手伸到前方去揉弄Loki已经滴出浊液的铃口。

“怎么样，你等会完全可以正常工作。”Thor咬住Loki的耳廓，下身的动作越发大了起来，他只解了裤子，就这样把他老师一般的人物按在试衣间里操干，虽然没有真的进去，但光是腿间那嫩肉与紧致就足以让他发疯，Loki真是该死的美好，Thor加快了手中的摩擦，用指腹蹭着Loki的龟头，他的脑袋靠在对方肩上，眼睛死死盯着镜子里Loki失神喘息的模样，似是被他灼热的眼神触到，Loki闭上眼发出了叹息，腿也不自觉地磨蹭起Thor的老二，鼻间尽是食髓知味的鼻音。

“这笔账我……记着了，唔嗯……”Loki故作强硬地说，他被Thor的手伺候得太舒服，没过多久就射了出来，镜子染上了一大片白浊，而Thor也没坚持多久，这样隐秘的情事刺激了他的神经，让他很快将精液洒向了Loki的股间。

试衣间里尽是男人低沉的呼吸声，Loki软在Thor的怀里，一会儿才恢复精神，而Thor也是，从脊椎处传来的射精快感让他失神了好一会儿。而恢复过来的两人看着尴尬的情事现场不禁面面相觑起来。

Loki挑挑眉，暗示始作俑者是Thor，而青年翻了翻自己的口袋，在Loki整理好上衣的时间内掏出了一张手绢，他其实是不用这种东西的，只是帮Loki带着，生怕这家伙有什么需要，现在好了——Loki坐到了一旁的椅子上，高傲地分开腿让Thor帮他擦去臀间的液体，还不时嬉笑着去蹭Thor的额头，让Thor忍不住警告了他两句。

最后在Thor擦干净镜面时Loki换好了西装裤，假装什么事都没发生过走出了试衣间。

两人总算结束了这次的修改西服，Thor与Loki一前一后地从偏厅出来，正打趣着对方一抬头就看到了推门而入的中年人，Loki脸色一僵，Thor的反应也好不到哪去，但两个人都还是恭敬地叫了Odin一声。

“我没想到你在这里。”Odin对自己的得力下属点头示意，走到他那令人头疼的儿子跟前。他与Thor有一段时间不见了，尽管Thor长期住在外面，两人的父子关系看上去也很尴尬，但其实事情没有想象中的那么糟糕，Thor不认同的只是Odin的一些处事方法，对于这个父亲，他还是有着尊重的。

“我陪Loki来试衣服。”Thor灵活地应对Odin的提问，他斜视对上Loki的眼神，不由得心里有些酥痒，“Loki是我的引荐人，想必您已经知道了。”

Odin点点头说：“是的，我很意外，也很高兴。”

Loki无意看到了店里的时钟想起自己和Tony还有约，不得不打断了父子俩的叙旧，他像以往那样淡淡地对Odin说：“不好意思，我还要去见Stark一面，Jane Foster的事这两天是他在负责，我得先走了。”

“行事小心一些。”Odin叮嘱着，目送Loki匆忙离去，然后目光又转回自己的长子身上，“你母亲很想念你，不如今晚回家吃个饭吧。”他微笑着说。

Thor发现自己没理由拒绝父亲这样微小的要求，他便点了点头。在Loki消失在他的视线范围内后重新打量起他的父亲——许久不见，他感觉Odin苍老了不少。

06

“我要抗议，”Tony坐在车后座上不满地盯着后视镜中男人讥诮的嘴角，“Fandral怎么会安排你来接机，Odin是真以为你死了吗？居然没给你安排任务。可怜我几天内横跨了大西洋两次。”

Loki连翻白眼的功夫都省了，他直接开口嘲讽道：“够了铁人，你也知道我是个‘病患’，能让我开车来机场接你，你应该感到荣幸。而且你不是一向有管家接吗，为什么这次还要我来机场等你？”

Tony假意摸了摸自己的心口，“因为我被你的任务对象吓到了。Malekith身边的那些大家伙比我见过的任何保镖都要吓人。”

“不要告诉我你空手而归。”Loki的声音里带上了几分警告，他突然踩下油门，用惯性把正在左右摇摆的Tony甩在了靠椅上。

“Ouch——你这只该死的小鹿。”Tony咒骂了一声，揉了揉自己的脑门说，“他们防范极严，我换了好几个身份才成功吸引了Malekith的注意，让他邀请我参加了一场晚宴。结果那场宴会只有我一个人！他招待了我一顿丰盛的晚餐——老实说我还真怕他给我上了追踪器，特地在那边逗留了一两天才回程——我戴了Fandral研制的新眼镜，可从头到尾得到的有效信息寥寥无几。首先，Malekith研发的那套免费系统的确有问题，但它在世界各地的植入率比我们想象的高，而究竟有什么问题，Fandral和Bruce正在研究。其次就是我在他的助理身上挖到了一个小秘密——”

“废话太多了，Stark。”Loki烦躁地瞪了后视镜中的Tony一眼。

Tony难得没跟他起争执，他耐心地说：“听着，我偶然瞥见了他助理拿着的一份文件，上面用葡萄牙语写了尼泰罗伊，那是一个遥远的巴西城市，我想不明白为什么Malekith会花时间去调查它。和Bruce连线后，他发现最近尼泰罗伊的种族问题有点严重，不过这些消息都被官方压下去了。”

“你想说明什么？”Loki疑惑地问，Malekith大费周章总不可能只为毁灭一个小城市吧？

Tony耸耸肩，“问题就在这儿，我帮你完成了会面，而他到底想对尼泰罗伊做什么，这就是你要调查的。喔，我真想念我家，Loki我再也不想帮你出任务了……”

Loki心下已经有了思索，他需要恶补一下尼泰罗伊的相关知识，再捡起他以前学过的葡萄牙语——虽然仅是入门水平，但跟当地人说上两句还是可以的。这时，放在车头的手机响起，他接到来自Odin的电话。这让Loki有些意外，毕竟他的上司很少电联他，除非是有什么要紧事。外加自从他和上司的儿子在手工西服店乱搞过后，Loki见着Odin都有一种奇妙的感觉，所以现时现地他接起来电，声音也不如往日那般镇定。

“我是Loki，您请说……是的，Stark现在在我车上……喔，您希望我们去旁观最后一次试验？好的，我知道了，我会转告他的。”Loki很快就结束了对话，他放好手机，在Tony准备开口调侃前将Odin的意思复述了一遍。

对这件事的态度Tony难得与Loki完全一致，他翻了个白眼仰躺在靠椅上懒懒地说：“这有什么好看的？我都快记不清最后一关的情形了——是不是骗你说要枪杀自己的狗才能留下？老天，都快十年了，Odin就不能把招聘手段换一换？我敢保证Steve绝对下不了手。”

“好像说得你当初下手了似的。”Loki趁机讽刺道，“我估计Thor也跟你带的那家伙一样，情愿把自己杀了也不愿意动他那条大狗。”

Tony见Loki难得这样亲近地提起一个人不禁挑挑眉，“哇哦，你搞上了Odin的儿子？晋升有望，不枉你当时毫不留情地对你的宠物狗开了一枪，冷血的邪神Loki，Kingsman的传奇。”

Loki勾了勾唇角，对Tony这番恶意的“赞美”照收不误，他把车停在了Stark大厦前，就如Tony说得那样，当即冷血地赶人下车。

时间推到三天后。

尽管很不愿再在学生这个问题上多花费心力，但挨不住Odin又打了一次电话过来叮嘱他一定要准时出现，Loki Laufeyson觉得今天自己一定已经在巴西了。

Malekith是一个藏得很深的人，Kingsman查不到任何他在尼泰罗伊计划的痕迹，只是从Tony眼镜的记录里挖掘下去发现最近那的民间组织并不安分。与Fandral商量了多次后，Loki觉得可能还是得亲自过去一趟。目标组织近期每隔一周都会在当地的小教堂里布道，下一次是在后天，Loki完全赶得及去旁听，而军需处也给他弄好了假身份证——是个虔诚的保卫警员，看来他得去弄套警服来。

Loki收起思绪，门外响起了脚步声，他从窗前转身，恰巧对上Odin那双久经风霜的眼睛，中年人慢慢走到窗边与Loki并立站好，那种来自上级的威压再次笼罩了Loki，让他很不舒服。

“我以为你躲在这里会偷拿我一杯马提尼。”Odin试图风趣地打开话题，可Loki脸上的神情看起来还是那样正经疏离。

“您支付的工资足够我拥有一个小酒窖了。”Loki不咸不淡地笑道。

“关于Thor的事我要谢谢你，不管你是否有意为之，他终归是回家了。”Odin难得在下属面前流露出这样的一面，他说完自己也怪尴尬的，便到一旁的酒柜里拿出一瓶酒，礼貌地帮Loki也满上一杯。

Loki勾起一抹古怪的微笑，他摩挲着杯沿略带嘲讽地说：“巧合而已，能留下来是他自己的努力，我没有做什么。您特地叫我到这里来，不是为了说些吧？”

“他们在隔壁房间——之前那场拆卸炸弹的试炼两位女士稍逊一筹，已经直接划入了预备特工队，现在这儿只剩下Thor和Steve。”

Loki不禁觉得事态有趣极了，他抿了一口酒液，然后看向钟表上的时间，如果没猜错的话，Fandral目前正与Bruce一人负责一个学员，劝说他们杀掉自己的狗。可这两个金发大个子似乎都是爱狗人士，看来Odin这次要失望，今年的选拔也许只能出四个候补特工了。

“时间差不多，让我们期待一下有没有枪响。”Odin举杯致意，“Stark没忍住，已经跑到门外去等了。”

耸耸肩表示无奈，Loki盯着Odin准备看他吃瘪的神情——果不其然，时间一点一滴地过去，他脸上的神情越来越高深莫测，隔壁的门突然打开，发出“砰”的一声——真正到了这个时候，别说Odin失望，尽管已经十分了解Thor的秉性，Loki也无来由地生出了几许不满，还以为经过Bruce的训练Thor能改掉他性格里的弱点，没想到事情还是按他预料的发展了。

Loki把酒杯放在桌上，整了整自己的西装对Odin致了个礼便走了出去。走廊上挺安静，只听得见自己的脚步声。Thor待在出门左转第三间房，Loki推开门，里面的画面让他意外至极——

谁来告诉他，Thor把妙尔尼尔护在身后一副要与Bruce决一死战就像是被进攻的阿富汗人民的模样究竟是怎么回事？难道他们一直维持着这种姿势对峙到现在吗？还有，Thor在看到自己的瞬间仿佛看到救星似的，是谁让他产生了“Loki会站在你这边”的错觉？Loki扯了扯嘴角示意Bruce先离开，然后头疼地瞪着Thor。

“为什么不下手。”Loki冷冷地把手环在胸前，与此同时Thor的神情逐渐阴沉下来。

“我没想到你和他们是一样的！”他控诉着他的老师，“为了一份工作就牺牲自己的伙伴！Loki，我还以为——”

“以为什么？！”Loki不怒反笑，“幼稚，天真！Thor Odinson，我也以为你会收敛一下你那多得泛滥的爱心！”

Thor把他的金毛大犬拉到了Loki面前不服气地说：“看啊，你下得了手吗！Loki，我之前看到你家还有狗粮和宠物沐浴液，我以为我们做了同一种选择。”虽然知道训练规矩不是Loki定下的，但看这男人现在冷血至极的模样他就是无来由地生气，Thor反瞪着Loki，眼睛里尽是不甘与埋怨，唯一的希冀就是指望下一秒Loki能改口同意他的观点。

“很好。”Loki冷笑起来，这是他第一次听到这样的指责，他拿起Bruce走之前放下的枪，二话不说就举起枪来对准Thor，“Bruce没一枪崩了你是他的错。”

Thor愣神看着Loki快速地完成一连串动作，他咬着牙死活不肯求饶，抱着妙尔尼尔的脑袋一动不动地盯着男人，他的心在抽疼，刚才Bruce向他提出杀了妙尔尼尔的要求他就惊讶不已，他不是没有尝试过，只是当看到妙尔尼尔那双眼睛，他就狠不下心，僵持许久最终只能站在Bruce的对立面，不愿伤害他的宠物狗一根汗毛，谁料连Bruce都仅摇头叹气没有多责怪他，Loki一进来就是这样的反应——他如果要开枪打死自己，那就……

没有理会Thor复杂的心理活动，在那双蓝眼睛的注视下，Loki毫不留情地扣下扳机。Thor紧张得以为自己要命丧Loki手下，还自我安慰就当是爱错了人时，他发觉根本没有——

根本没有任何子弹从枪管里飞出来！

“什么？！”Thor这才反应过来，他吃惊地看着恼怒的Loki，而对方也是一脸抓狂，“里面没有装弹药？！”

“你这个蠢货。”Loki磨了磨牙，在Thor重新露出那种可恶的笑容时狠狠地往他那方向踢了一脚，“你以为我对芬里尔做了什么！对不起，它现在还在宠物中心过得好好的！我们每个月还会住在一起一段时间，不好意思，这都是因为我当年开了枪——”

“Loki你怎么舍得！”Thor哀号着几乎要抱上Loki的腿，他的狗狗也颇为配合，可怜地叫了几声，“你不觉得无法下手吗！？”

“那是因为你太蠢了，用脚趾头想也知道Kingsman不会拿一只狗跟你过不去。你让我失望至极，我以为你能察觉到这是把没有装弹药的枪！”Loki踢开Thor，他被这家伙逼得神经紧绷，恨不得立刻痛打Thor一顿才是。

Thor从半蹲着的姿势站起走到Loki身边，他的心情一下子飞至云端，快乐地躲过Loki的拳头利用体型优势把他的老师压在了墙上，“天啊，我刚才真以为你要杀了我！我就知道你没有这么冷血——”金毛大犬也围着Loki的腿亲昵地蹭了蹭，发出了愉快的叫声。

Loki嫌恶地踹Thor的小腿，结果整个人更被对方压制得死死的，他发出怒吼，Thor却蹭着他的脸颊印下几个湿漉漉的吻，眨巴着蓝眼睛问道：“你舍不得我对吧？”

Loki迅速抹去自己脸上的水痕，目露凶光瞪着Thor，“你又不是我的谁，我为什么要舍不得你，起来，你会把我的西装压出印子……唔！松开，哈、嗯……”他的唇被Thor咬了一口，然后口里窜入一条灵活的舌头，在接连反抗未遂后Loki更加恼怒，可只能气喘吁吁地被按住亲吻——Odin就在隔壁，他要是现在把Thor打残了估计也没法活着走出Kingsman，这样安慰着自己，Loki自暴自弃地享受起Thor的亲吻来。

好不容易停止了这项耗氧运动，Loki翻了个白眼撞开Thor的身体，在对方像个小姑娘一样盯着他瞧的时候Loki恶劣地警告道：“你再敢在这里对我动手动脚，我会让你等会出去连你爸都认不出你来。”

Thor露出个委屈的眼神，“嘿！是你说我变强了就可以——”

“你现在这叫变强了？”Loki不留情面地讽刺道，“我没空跟你浪费时间等会就要去巴西，你倒是可以在这段时间里好好想想，因为今天的错误失去了成为正式特工的机会是不是很可惜。”

提到这个问题Thor就忍不住皱起眉头，他一字一顿地反驳道：“不用想了，我现在就可以告诉你，我并不认为我做错了，妙尔尼尔本身就是无辜的。”

Loki冷笑着耸耸肩，忽然发觉这是三观问题，他无法在这上面与Thor沟通。

“总之恭喜你毕业了，小伙子。”他嘲讽道，慢慢走到门边饱含深意地回头看还牵着狗的Thor一眼，“希望将来不管什么时候你都不要后悔今天的所作所为。”

Thor倔强地盯着Loki，知道他还有事要做，而心头又还存着对Loki的小小不满，便也没有硬凑上前去附赠个离别吻，仅站在原地，目送着Loki的离开。

07

“快点Fandral，把实时录像调出来。”Thor摘下头顶的鸭舌帽急忙跑到控制台前。

工作室内，Fandral正在专心摆弄仪器，被闯入者的声音吓了一跳刚要进入警备状态，一回头却发觉来人是他的老朋友，便只好无奈地瞪了Thor一眼。

明明已经是皇家特工的候补成员了，Thor却仍爱穿着休闲装，看起来年轻得像个还在读书的大男孩。而自从那天与Loki吵架后他再没有成功联系上人家，繁忙的特工一下飞到了南美，留小伙子在西欧干瞪眼。气头过后心里又生出几分后悔，Thor的脾气总是来得快也去得快，他闷闷不乐了几日，每天的搏击训练都比旁人要来得狠厉，直到他从Fandral口里问出Loki是去执行怎样的任务，心里的担心立刻掩盖了不满。Thor要求Fandral一定要让他知道Loki现在的处境，军需官犹豫再三，只好同意他一同监听今日的行动。

给Thor带上耳机、按下控制按钮，高清屏上随即出现了人像，Fandral好笑地看着Odin儿子对他们组织中最特立独行的特工如此追捧，摇了摇头之后自己也开始认真盯紧Loki的行踪。

<<<

这是Loki到南美的第二天，他受够了巴西的热浪，在军需官给他提前定下的酒店房间歇息了一晚后不情愿地换上那套警服——还好是夏装，Loki在心里诅咒了这该死的高温一百次，对着镜子整理好贴身的制服，短袖白衫让炎热有所好转，但Loki依然怀疑还没把自己浸在高温中后背就已经染上了一圈汗渍。

他步行到教堂附近，一改自己往日一丝不苟的形象，活像个底层的小警员，小心翼翼并谦卑地出示那张假身份证。也许是被这出人意料的高温热晕了，门口的守卫们并没有多加盘问，Loki看了眼天上那散发着灼灼气息的火球，张嘴呼了口气，感觉浑身都被热流包裹着，抹了把额汗便走进教堂内部。

布道还没开始，但是里面已然人满为患，Loki思考着Malekith会否出现在这里，然而智能镜片读取出这附近所有的人员信息，也并没有探测出他的存在。Loki是个耐心的猎人，他走到了角落里装出正在巡逻的模样，看到民众脸上那种热切的光芒不禁有些好奇这次主讲的究竟是什么吸引人的内容。

而等他听到神父站在台上大言不惭地抨击这个世间的万恶——艾滋病，同性恋，种族……无数激进的批判飘入Loki耳中，他开始觉得声道被震得发麻。作为一个正经人，此前他从没参与过这类活动。即使只是把自己埋在角落，也被民众过激的反应吵得有些烦躁。他满心期待Malekith会在活动进行到一半时候到来，结果过了半小时视线范围内也没出现新的人物。

Loki厌倦了，意识到这样的等待毫无价值，于是他给总部发了讯号，准备中途离开，把配备的警棍别回腰间，他刚准备转身，手却被一个老妇人抓住了。

“你要去哪？”老人颤巍巍地发声。

Loki不禁感到奇怪，难道一个保镖也要从头到尾把这种布道听完吗？他明显是低估了信教民众的热切，自己追捧的东西，容不得任何人不喜欢。

说话的老妇人已经观察了这个小警员很久，从始至终他都没有流露出一丝热诚，反而是极度的不耐，她不禁感到震惊，当即拦下了想要离开的他。

“抱歉夫人，我有事要离开。”

“虽然你只是个组织雇来当保镖的小警员，你也要清楚我们的信仰是多么得伟大。坐下听完，这是对主的尊重！”老妇人严肃地看着年轻的男人，不满地开口教训他，时不时回过头去看神父宣讲，一脸陶醉而虔诚。

挑了挑眉，Loki觉得有些好笑，除了他的顶头上司Odin，这是他第一次听见有人敢用命令的语气对他说话。Loki从来都不是一个温顺的人，他似乎永远都没能成功走出叛逆期，一听别人要强迫他做这件事，Loki便想要往反方向去，他冷淡地俯视着老妇人说：“如果我说不呢。”

老人为这位后生的无礼感到讶异，她颤抖地指着Loki，刚要开口说话，却发觉自己的手机震动起来。

Loki皱了皱眉，发觉周围的人无一不拿出了手机，就连正在布道的神父都停了下来，所有人的手上亮起一小道光芒，蜂鸣声传入他的耳道，然后——大家都站了起来，一刹那大脑变得混沌，Loki感觉心中那股烦躁的情绪被放大了无数倍，神经中枢经受刺激，指挥他拿出枪管，干脆利落地上膛。

蜂鸣声越来越大，安静的空间突然开始沸腾，人群骚动着向Loki涌来，他被吵得头疼欲裂，就快要失去耐性。

——杀了这个对你指手画脚的女人！

——杀了这群偏激分子！

——杀了他们！

教堂里一声枪响。

<<<

“Loki！”Thor猛地倾身压上了满是按键的控制台，惹得Fandral一阵惊呼。他死死盯着画面中Loki发狂般的举动，眼睛充血，不断呼喊对方的名字，仿佛他能听见并且立即停止似的。

Loki果断地开枪，他面前的老妇人额上爆出一个清晰的血洞，瞳孔大张着倒下，在地上瘫成一个诡异的姿势。这场简短的谋杀冲击了教堂里剩下的人，他们把Loki团团围住，像野兽争斗时一样目露凶光，可Loki明显是战斗力最强的那只野兽，他失去往常的冷静，一个反手击退身后企图袭击他的人，将枪口对准目标，突然又是一发子弹。

“不，不，不……Loki你不知道自己在做什么。”Thor软在椅子上，看到教堂里不断有人倒下，鲜血从伤处流出蔓延到地砖上，他默默数着，一个，两个，三个……太多了，而且Loki的身法太快了，Thor根本数不过来，只要他瞄准一圈人发子弹，就会接连倒下好几个，不一会儿站着的人就没剩多少，与此同时Loki的弹药也几乎用光了。在他把新的弹夹推入前，叫喊着的人冲过来，Thor的心跳到了嗓子眼，只见Loki一个回旋踢绊住对方，二话不说用力将枪管尖锐的那头插入了男人脖颈处的颈动脉，喷出的温热血液打上Loki的脸颊，白色的衬衫自然也不能幸免。

背部突然被棍棒重击，然后有人发疯似的掐住他的脖子，Loki颤抖着，发丝微乱，猛地伸腿向后将人踢开，镇定而迅速地转身，将上好弹药的手枪对准后方——一声声枪响，狰狞的面目一个个倒下。

教堂里从始至终都没有停过的就是那种诡异的蜂鸣声，然而监控器无法将现场的状况完全、完整地传送回去，唯有Loki，他知道自己不对劲，却无法控制自己的手，那种声音仿佛激发了他内心深处的虐杀欲，看到越来越多无辜的人死去，他并没有一丝愧疚，反而被强烈的兴奋感充满。

等到最后一个人倒下，Loki双目猩红地看着遍地的尸体，空气中弥漫着淡淡的血腥味，手里的枪支滑落，他头脑发疼，嫌恶地看了一眼自己身上的血迹，意识昏沉，但仍知道自己应该尽快离开教堂。

Loki推开木门，耳边的蜂鸣声减弱不少，他逐渐找回了一点理智。阳光太亮，与身后昏暗肮脏的教堂形成对比，Loki反射性地眯眼，等目光重新聚焦，他发觉视线中站着一个男人，身后带着几个保镖似的人物，Loki从镜片中读出他的名字是Malekith，他勾起一抹冷笑，看到自己手上沾了些血珠，发觉自己早已落入网中。他被算计，帮助Malekith完成了一场游戏。

这次会面与Loki想象的相去甚远。

“我是否能得到一个合理的解释。”Loki疲倦得很，短时间内身体像打了兴奋剂一样杀了太多人，而自己也不是毫发无伤，他觉得接下来不论发生什么，他都只能任由宰割。

“杀人难道不有趣吗？” Malekith那张苍白而陌生的脸上并没有相对应的喜悦，他向前一步，“你们一直在监视我，而我不喜欢你们这种奇怪的组织，所以这是我的反击。”他对他的保镖们示意一眼，几个男人走上前二话不说就抓住Loki给他注射了镇定剂。

Loki知道他应该逃跑，但他动弹不得，持枪的手在发抖，胳膊被厚实的手掌抓得很紧，他眼睁睁地看着针管扎进自己体内却无法逃离。药物很快就开始生效，在失去意识之前Loki依然在愤恨地咒骂Malekith。

首次现身的陌生男人似乎知道特工身上记录着实时画面的监控器在哪，他在Loki昏迷后把脸凑上前，冷冷地对在看的人说：“不要再监视我的一举一动，今天的死亡只是道开胃菜，如果你们不在意这个男人的生死，你们大可以过来——但是我知道，他是你们中的精英。”

说罢，他把监视器除下，一脚踩碎了它。

<<<

“不……”Thor绝望地靠在背椅上，后背渗出了冷汗，监视器上一片漆黑，可Malekith那副嗜杀的神情仿佛还在眼前。

Thor想起那天Loki离开的时候神色清冷，扭头淡淡地对他说：“希望将来不管什么时候你都不要后悔今天的所作所为。”然而他现在就后悔了，后悔得不得了，就算只是朋友，看到刚才那一幕他都觉得难以忍受，更何况出事的人是Loki。英俊的脸庞皱成一团，听见Fandral开始接线Odin报告现状，Thor便想到他父亲一贯的行事作风，心就像浸泡到了冷水之中，窒息而冰凉。

“众神之父，是，您也在监听邪神的行动。”Fandral的口气无不惋惜。

Thor不知道他们在说什么，所以现在的境况变得令他更加无法忍受，他拍拍Fandral的肩，示意他公开Odin说话的内容，他想参与这场谈话。然而这要求的确是过分了，毕竟Thor现在还没有权限，但碍不住他身份特殊，而且本应是正式特工队中的一员，何况Loki和他关系不一般，从情理上来说他有权知道Odin的具体处理情况……犹豫再三，Fandral还是按Thor说的做了。

“任人摆布一向不是Kingsman的作风。”Odin缓慢而坚定地说，“邪神对于我们来说很重要，但是Malekith想用他来胁迫我们，这事不可能就此为止，你也看到了，他用了未知手段使所有人发了疯似的互殴。这个世上每天都有无数活动，各国政要将在迪拜会面，就算是最小的城市也有教堂集会，一旦这方法被恶意应用，我们无法预料还有多少人性命堪忧。”

Thor忍不住开口打断道：“然而Loki也是一条生命，你不能在这样的情况下放弃他……不管你有什么样的理由，我都无法赞同你的观点。”他的声音突然窜出令Odin十分意外，老爷子询问了几句Thor会出现在这的原因后缄默了一阵子。

Odin是Kingsman的领导者，他手下的特工太多，Loki虽然能干，但并非缺他不可，这个时代总会为他送来新的血液，即使求情的是人是Thor他也仍是冷静地说：“我们没有为了他不继续进行任务的理由。”

Thor气恼极了，脸上满是不悦，然而他很快就意识到这样的劝说是无效的。他回想起早些年在家时跟父亲相处的点点滴滴。对，应该从利益角度出发……Thor连忙开口建议道：“不，营救Loki的过程同时也是我们了解Malekith的过程，我们一直查不到他的底细，那么为什么不考虑直接潜入他的总部调查呢？”

“Thor，你提出的建议风险太大，我知道Loki是你的名义老师你想要救他，Kingsman不到万不得已也不会放弃任何一个人，忍耐，Thor，你还没有学会这一课。”Odin越发严厉起来，毕竟他不仅是Thor的父亲，更是Kingsman的负责人，“Loki的事情今天到此为止，你强制Fandral让你听取谈话我不计较，但下不为例。”

Odin陆续又跟Fandral布置了一些细则任务，而Thor已经无心再听。

他忽然觉得未来有些渺茫，但不论如何，他不可能放弃Loki。

番外：特工的非本职工作

如果再给十五岁那年的Loki一个机会，他一定会告诫自己离Kingsman这个该死的、邪恶的特工组织远一些。

一个正在高等学府就读的文艺高材生不去搞文学创作，被拉入地下党杀人放火也就算了，然而他的未来上司偏偏还能用那张老脸和颜悦色地对他说：“Loki，我和Frigga都有急事要出门一趟，我能想到的合适对象只有你了，麻烦你帮我照看他半天好吗？”

得了，他现在还得负责照顾孩子了。

拿别人的手短，吃别人的嘴软。只是坐在一边看着孩子的话，Loki倒也应付得来。那时候他年纪轻，对Odin的敬意也重，没多想就答应了下来，老老实实地等到下课铃响，Loki急忙跑出学校，转过几个路口便赶到了Odin家里。

午后的时光很安静——拿Odin家的备用钥匙开门的瞬间，Loki脑子里闪过不知道从前在哪本煽情小说里看到的句子，怀着清新的少男心，他推开木门，然后刚才心想的一切在面前狼藉的景象中彻底坍塌。

香蕉皮扔得满地都是，架上的书本掉下来铺满整个客厅，窗口处似乎有纸飞机的踪影，而一旁正好有几本残破的杂志。Loki眼睛大张，震惊地看着眼前这一幕。他不自觉地向前走，脑子里正拼命搜索形容词以便到时合情合理地跟Odin告状。

“垃圾堆”中忽然有什么东西动了动，可Loki还没反应过来，就被儿童的玩具水枪射了一身——

“哈哈哈哈哈！”客厅里爆发出小魔王的大笑声。

操，他，的。

Loki在心里爆了一声粗，抹了一把自己脸上的水，把书包丢在一边，脸色阴沉地朝案发现场逼近——这他妈真的不怪他！他出身好，从小受的又是绅士教育，怎么可能见过这样的场面？！心想Odin那样一个老绅士，儿子再怎么说都不应该是这样的，Loki觉得自己被骗了，他有满心的怒火想要发泄。

喔！怪不得你们找不到别人来照看！怪不得你说我是最合适的人选——因为我对你儿子一无所知！

Loki的绿眼里燃着火光，坐在积木中间的那个小胖子——那个缺牙的小胖子笑得正欢，一点都不知道自己死期将至，还在Loki到来的短暂时间里折了一个新的纸飞机，然后欢快地朝Loki射去。

纸飞机正中额头，Loki没有躲闪，他把男孩的玩具一口气撕碎，犹如撒旦那般准备把他揪起来倒打一顿。

“妈妈你回来了？！”

小胖子认真地看向他身后，Loki也下意识地回头，哪想到这么小的孩子就会跟他玩心计手段，下一秒他的腿边蹭过一个小身影，跐溜一声——小胖子就跑没影了！Loki又气又震惊，他的脸都在抽搐，额上还有小孩刚射过来的水花在往下滑落，他二话不说拔腿就追，顾不得这是在他未来上司的家里，当即跑上楼梯，把木板踩得蹦蹦响。

他毕竟人高腿长，一上楼就看到跑在拐弯处小男孩的身影，Loki觉得自己从来没这么快过，在学校的课外活动中他一直是跑步健将，今天更是把这一优势发挥得淋漓尽致，他飞速地冲上前，正好Odin的儿子绊了一跤停在原地，Loki不费吹灰之力就把惊恐的男孩一把提起抓进了怀里。

“坏人！！！”小孩子尖叫的声音几乎要震破Loki的耳膜。

“闭嘴！”Loki也以同样大的吼声回敬他，男孩拼命蹬着腿，差点踹到Loki的肾，他一下子没好气就往那肉肉的屁股上打了两巴掌，啪啪声在走廊上显得特别清脆，闹不住男孩活力无限，Loki抱着他都觉得快把他甩出去了，气得他又招呼了小孩两巴掌。

“哇！”男孩放声大哭起来，Loki更加烦躁了，他才用了一半力气至于那么疼嘛？但突然想起这是Odin的儿子，Loki还是不得不查看一下他的脸部表情，看看他到底是真哭还是假哭。

小孩闷红的脸蛋上还真的沾满了泪水，蓝色的眼睛里也湿漉漉的，哭得一喘一喘，鼻间还有疑似鼻涕的液状物，Loki嫌弃地啧了一声，对方便哭得更大声了，一口白牙（虽然缺了几颗）想都没想就咬上Loki的脸颊。

“你敢咬我试试看。”Loki阴沉地警告，空着的那只手改成了要扇下去的姿势，另一只还狠狠地在他屁股上拧了一把。

男孩闷闷地哭了一声，屁股上传来的隐隐痛感让他在知道Loki不好惹后老实了许多，松开还咬着人家脸颊的牙齿，头一次庆幸没把人家咬破相，他小心翼翼地看了少年一眼，然后讨好似的舔了舔对方脸上的牙印。

“你是狗吗！”Loki感觉自己就像是被冒犯了，他当即把男孩放下来，恨不得躲到房子外面去，他情愿自己是被咬也不要是被舔了，现在他满脸都是湿漉漉的口水，还残留了一点温热的触感——Shit！这太可怕了！Loki皱起眉头，浑身的寒毛都立了起来，他愤恨地在二楼转了转，轻易找到了洗手间连忙走进去把水龙头开到最大，然后疯狂搓洗自己脸上的口水印子。

该死的，他有洁癖。

Thor蹲在厕所外面靠着墙等里头的大哥哥解决他的需要——不知道到底是不是生理需要。

他擦干自己刚才兴奋过度以及激动过度流出来的眼泪，捧着一张肉脸蛋看起来异常乖巧听话。

在门开了的时候急忙站起身来，Thor仰头看着，整理干净的少年脸上淌着一串水珠，他正抬起手腕拭去那些水印，黑发绿眸，看起来好看至极，只可惜他冷哼了一声，一点要理男孩的意思都没有。

他开始往楼下的方向走，Thor连忙跟在他身后，只可惜腿短，跟不上比他大了太多的人的脚步，他便揪着那人的裤子要求他抱抱。

“你多大了，自己走。”少年实在是不耐烦，只是看到男孩可怜兮兮的眼神时又不得不放慢了脚步。

“要抱。”Thor死皮赖脸地抱着他的小腿不肯放手，憋红了一张脸蛋，最后搞得对方没有办法，才勉强像刚才那样把他抱了起来，得逞的男孩立刻露出了可爱的笑容。

“不准再舔我，你父亲没有教过你这样不卫生而且不礼貌吗？”Loki一边碎碎念一边抱着小胖子下楼。

“我又不舔他。”Thor趴在Loki肩头不高兴地拱了拱屁股。

等他们重新回到那个狼藉的客厅时，Loki头疼地把Thor放下，他把手环在胸前，思考到底要怎样解决这个问题才好，男孩这时倒是一副他很无辜的模样，看在Odin的份上，Loki可以不打死他。

“上帝，我怎么就答应Odin来照看你了。”Loki小声地咒骂着。

结果耳尖的小男孩听见了，委屈地哼了两声说：“我说要一个跟我一样大的陪我，谁知道你大了这么多。”

“给我滚过来一起收拾！”Loki凶神恶煞地警告道。

他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，觉得时间过得飞快，Odin说只要半天，那他应该晚上就会回来，如果他回来后看到这样一个客厅……Loki不禁想到自己未来的年假问题。

男孩也知道自己错了，狗腿地走到Loki身边帮他做点力所能及的事。虽然他年纪不大，但做起事来还是有模有样的。在Loki的安排下，他能超额超速地完成他那一部分区域的收拾工作，这倒是让Loki有点惊讶。

之后的时光里，两个人倒也处得相安无事。

Odin是在晚上六点到家的，他和Frigga一推门就听见客厅里放着高雅悠扬的音乐，这完全不是他儿子的风格，Odin的手一僵，接下来他就看到Thor老实地坐在Loki身旁，少年正专心致志地看着电视上的交响音乐会。

“今天麻烦你了。”Odin走上前去对Loki道谢，被古典乐熏得摇摇欲坠的Thor在听到他声音的瞬间醒来。

“没什么，那我先走了。”Loki站起身来，收敛了在男孩面前少有的狂躁模样，冷静地对Odin致礼，理了理衣衫，捡起丢在客厅的书包准备往外走。

等他走到门边，衣衫后摆突然被人拉住。不用回头，Loki都知道是那个捣蛋的小胖子干的，他懒洋洋地说：“松手，小子，等你以后长得比我高了，你才有资格一再叫我停下。”

Thor瞪着那双圆圆的蓝眼睛问：“你会再来吗？”

绝对不会。Loki在心里诅咒着，但碍于Odin还在这里，他只好挂了抹假笑道：“可能吧，谁知道呢？”

“那我等你哦。”Thor认真地看着少年，慢慢松开了手，在Loki还没意识到他要干什么之前猛地拍了他的屁股一下——就像之前他打他那样。

Loki发出了一声怪叫，但Thor马上就跑没影了，他恼怒地皱眉，小孩虽然打得不痛，但……但他感觉很奇怪！顾不及解释，他尴尬地冲Odin笑了一下就跑出了上司家，结束了他半天悲惨的非本职工作。

而那天晚上睡得格外香甜的Thor在梦里都想着白天陪他玩、尽管看起来很凶但其实有点温柔的哥哥，他吮着手指，忘了自己还不知道对方叫什么名字。

但在未来的某一天，他们还会再见。

END

08

转机发生在一天后。

在此之前，Thor一直在纠结他到底是要单枪匹马闯到Malekith那去还是回家和Odin继续理论——当然，这两个方法可行性都很低，一来是他不知道Malekith的据点在哪，二来他也的确不擅长争辩——巧的是就在这时，Fandral收到了Loki传回的有效讯息。

说是讯息，其实是一串摩斯电码。Thor看不懂这么高深的东西，但在Fandral眼中一切都变得有迹可循起来——Loki将他被困的地点坐标传回了总部。

Loki在组织里的身份有些特别，虽然他的大部分武器都由Kingsman的高级军需官提供，但Loki日常还会通过一些私人渠道购得特殊的道具。Fandral猜测，这个能定位他坐标的传送器，应该就是Loki私藏之一。

Fandral并没有在第一时间把这消息告诉Thor，在解密后他先调查了一下目标地点附近的情况——坐标显示Loki在迪拜，这让他深感意外，而且已经隐隐猜出了Malekith的目的。最近各国政要集聚迪拜的新闻像洪水猛兽般席卷了各大报纸的头条版面，Malekith这么急切地在那个小教堂里试验，大概是准备在迪拜闹出一番风波吧……而他具体要做什么，Fandral不愿去想，但心里已经有了大致答案。

他告诉了Odin新掌握的动态，只听得对讲器那头沉默许久，众神之父才慢慢开口：“让Thor和Steve执行这次任务。”

本来这两人的能力就有目共睹，放在候补特工队列不过是为了遵循章程，现在机会来了，Odin恐怕是想借此把他们提拔到正式队伍中。

时间不等人，Fandral立刻通知了两位候补特工，并且在等他们到来的过程中把一切资料细化，以便等会他面对着两个金发大个子时，能简明扼要地把所有注意事项一次性说清楚。

“……Steve，我给你发过去的录像你看了吗？好了，伙计们，仔细听我说。本次任务的起因是：我们的伙伴邪神Loki被Malekith的小团伙绑架了，任务要求在救出邪神的同时查明Malekith是如何在短时间内控制了人们进行互殴，然后毁掉那套运作机制。”Fandral以一种平稳有力的声调说，“时间不多，迪拜首脑会谈在明天早上十一点开始，现在送你们中的一人过去最快也要今晚才能赶到，如何在一晚解决这么多问题，绅士们，考验你们的时刻到了。”

“等等，你是说只有一个人去迪拜？那另一个人要做什么？”Thor疑惑地问。

Fandral耸耸肩把新研制好的武器递给他们，“原地待命，不可能这么顺利的——Thor，你不是想去营救Loki嘛？Steve，你不介意做待命的那个人吧。”

Steve摇了摇头，对Thor投去鼓励的眼神，后者大受感动，当即给了他一个拥抱。

Fandral看着迫不及待的Thor笑道：“根据你入学时候的体测数据我们给你订购了一款西装，由特殊面料制成，有防弹效果，顺便一说，这应该算是Loki送你的毕业礼物——Thor，好好保护自己，不要让Steve为救你而出动。现在，去隔间换上衣服，准备出发去迪拜吧。”

“我就说当时怎么要求量得那么仔细……”Thor挑眉，而心思已经飘远了。

<<<

让一个长期不穿正装的男人猛地西装革履地出席一次活动，Thor觉得垫肩仿佛有千斤重，压得他抬不起手来。在飞机上坐着时他一直在抬手伸缩，试图习惯华丽衣着带来的不适，他甚至怀疑等会施展拳脚的时候会把衣服撑破。抱着这样的念头，Thor在飞机上忐忑不安了许久，连睡觉都不踏实。

下了飞机他被专车接走，在车里的后视镜中他看到了自己的模样——

直纹剑领的黑色西装外套包裹着健硕的肌肉，配一条深蓝领带，鼻梁上架一副黑科技眼镜，显得瞳色更深一层。他不由得想起了和Loki在更衣室里的那场欢爱，虽然是在情欲边缘，但当时Loki还是讲了不少关于特工必备的小道具的知识。现在Thor的手指、口袋甚至是皮鞋里，都藏着各式各样的秘密。他抓紧手边的可折叠防弹伞，觉得自己没有一刻像现在这样思念Loki。

Malekith的基地是一片不算隐蔽的连排高楼，虽然不属于CBD，但也不冷清。看起来这附近所有的建筑都记在他名下，然而即使有了探测镜片的分析数据，Thor也无法判断Loki究竟被关在了哪里。

“Thor，你不要分心，按照我们之前说好的去做。现在你是Malekith手下新调任的研发部门主管，拿出你的身份证明进去，然后迅速给我找台电脑让我黑进他们的系统。”Fandral在监控屏前对Thor下达着命令，“放心，到目前为止一切都很正常，如何迅速融入那个小集体就看你的了。注意时间。”

Thor也意识到了这点，深呼吸后拂了拂西装下摆就朝守夜人走去。

“嘿伙计，这么晚了还没休息。”Thor露出人畜无害的微笑，眨了眨眼睛拍拍那位昏昏欲睡的门卫，“我是新到任的James，老天，听说研发部还有人在加班，作为主管我怎么能留他一个人熬夜工作呢？所以我回来了，老兄，坚持住，我先进去看望一下我的员工，说不定等会你的上司也会来给你送个宵夜什么的。”

在门卫先是疑惑然后动容的眼神下，一边胡乱编着他的台词，一边小心观察着对方的神情，Thor总算应付完了这个在夜里警惕性下降的门卫，推开玻璃门走进Malekith的公司。

高楼里十分安静，Thor眼前出现了一片绿色的扫描数据，确认这儿空无一人，他才放心潜入。Malekith会把Loki关在他自己的公司里这令Thor十分讶异，毕竟在他想象中Loki应该身处暗无天日的牢房……而这儿再怎么说也是个工作场所。稍稍有些紧张，空旷的大厅里只有他的脚步声回响，Thor摸着怀里的枪管，贴着墙壁转进一个房间，办公室里摆着许多电脑，Thor摸黑打开了其中一台，按照Fandral之前教给他的方法，插入带来的USB，运行里面的文件，让技术人员得以远程控制这台电脑。

“60％……70％……”Thor盯着电脑上的进度，到了百分百的时候他猛地松了口气。

“一个好消息和一个坏消息。好消息是我成功入侵了他们的系统，可以定位全区域的地形与人员移动，坏消息是……他们发现了我的入侵，有人正向你攻来。”

Fandral的话音一落Thor就爆了声粗，他二话不说把电脑的屏幕灯熄灭，伏低身子赶忙跑向另一个出口。这哪里是“有人”正向他攻来，Thor看着从四面八方涌出的防卫人员，心跳频率不断上升。

“往右，上楼，拐角处有一个——你得感谢我送给你的消音枪和那一身的防弹西装。”Fandral在研究那份地形图的同时也在思考对策，到底要怎么样才能既救出洛基，又摧毁他们的控制系统？

“我现在要去哪？！该死的！”面前不断冒出穿着白色防弹衣的人，Thor一脚踹倒其中一个，更换弹药后瞄准目标狠厉地扣下扳机。耳边传来枪响，掩护Thor的障碍物轰然倒塌，一颗子弹滑过，Thor抬手护住脸部塌下腰，整个人几近贴到地面，耳机里又传来Fandral叫他往拐角处跑的声音。

本能让他在危急关头身体动得比脑子快，他来不及深思Fandral说的话就直接执行，对自己的队友交托全部信任。Thor飞快地游走在楼层之间，估计Malekith已经知道了他的入侵，还好Fandral能让他躲开全部的摄像头。Thor下楼，转弯，不知不觉来到了负一楼，关掉身后的大门，暂时把那群穷追不舍的大厦护卫军甩在了身后——但他依旧觉得情况不妙，谁也不知道这附近会不会突然窜出一群人。Thor抹去额上的汗，Fandral说这里有另一条通向上方的路，他便只能义无反顾地继续往前跑。

“Fandral，你不能让我一直躲避追兵。我们还要查Malekith是怎么让Loki在短时间内杀掉那么多人的，还有，Loki到底在哪。”Thor喘了口气问道，张望了一眼发觉这个地下室十分奇怪，干干净净的走廊两边有无数的门成一字排开，而他置身中央，这感觉诡异极了。

“地图上显示门后有生命迹象，却没有人来袭击你。”Fandral思忖片刻说，“你扫描一下，也许Loki就被关在这里。”

Thor听到Loki的名字当即精神起来——感谢来之前Fandral在系统中输入了Loki的体态信息，据此他锁定了最有可能的那个人。来到那扇门前，Thor发现门上有一个把手，他吞了口唾沫紧张地把它向上推，门后世界逐渐暴露在眼前，然后看到了还穿着几天前那套警服的Loki。

黑发男人正躺在床板上歇息，他无聊地向上抛着手中的苹果，绿眼里没有一丝焦虑，但还是染上了几分倦色，脱下的警服外套被丢在一边，卷起的半截袖子露出他结实的小臂，修长的腿交叠，一直延伸到床头。在不经意间转头对上门边Thor的目光，Loki微微惊诧，嘴唇动了动。

Thor的声音一瞬间沙哑起来，“Loki。”

“Thor？你怎么会在这里？我以为Odin好歹会派一个经验老道的特工来营救我。”Loki挑了挑眉，语气并没有Thor预想中那样激动或庆幸。他慢慢靠近门边，贴上Thor压在玻璃上的掌心，“先去顶层，Malekith在那里，我不知道具体是怎样操作的，但他们利用了卫星远程控制——这是他前天嘲讽对面关押着的MI6人员时说漏嘴的——告诉Fandral，实在不行就打掉那颗卫星，Thor，快点，Malekith会提前执行他的杀人计划，你没有时间了。”

许是Loki难得凝重的神色吓到了Thor，他听完后草草点了点头拔腿就走。

Loki吁了口气，凑在门边看着Thor离开的背影，那家伙跑步的速度倒是很快，只是——他怎么又折返回来了？Loki把手环在胸前正准备开骂，没想到喘着气的Thor认真地盯着他说：“你等我，我一定会回来救你的。”

——这多么像王子会对公主说的誓词。Loki反胃得很，丰富的想象力使他立刻脑补出了自己依偎在Thor怀里的可怕场景，但这次他难得没有打击人，而是止住抽搐的嘴角，不怎么情愿地点了点头。

Thor这下放心了，他最后再看Loki一眼，把那双翠色的眼眸映入脑中，然后迅速朝楼上跑去。

“Fandral，想个办法，让Malekith与外界失联，我们不能让他连上控制卫星。”Thor着急地爬上楼梯，途中又射杀了几个出来搅局的家伙。

“不行，我黑不掉他的网络，让我查查天上的情况。”Fandral在控制面板上寻找，他发现已经有几颗卫星在进行同频率地非正常工作，“Steve，马上做好准备，带上仓库里的那个飞行器，你有任务了。”

Thor听见Fandral有所筹划稍微放心了些，这已经是三楼了，Malekith这的楼层不高，他很快就要到顶楼了。

“废物！怎么还是让人混了进来。”穿着得体的男人把桌上的东西一扫而空，Malekith愤怒地盯着自己的得力下属，“现在，立刻，启动我们的计划！”

高大的男人听完训斥，低头看见地下散作一团的文件仍是心有余悸，忙转头走向另一边的控制台，开始着手连接所有卫星。Malekith烦躁地坐回原位打开监控，他就知道，就算只剩最后一晚这群人也还是不让他安宁，可惜他怎么样都无法在监控上找到那小子，搞得他现在只能临时下令启动计划，让辐射区域范围内的所有人员自相残杀——这跟他的原计划不符！他还打算让那群政要在明天现场直播时出事，不然怎么对得起他们对他童年的肆意破坏？

控制台上显示卫星状况良好，Algrim连忙启动了预设程序，将所有连接好的卫星调用起来。

“我差点忘了监狱里还有一伙人。”Malekith的目光阴狠起来，他迅速走到Algrim身边，思索了一阵烦躁地说，“直接把他们全杀了，天亮了他们也没用了。Algrim，把水泵打开。”他残忍地吩咐，看到助手利落地开始工作不禁露出个笑容——还好今晚他在这里！

外头突然传来了打斗声，Malekith冷冷地看了Algrim一眼，“你去外头守着，我来调集剩下的人员。”他按下了警报键，整栋楼的人闻声都会迅速聚集过来，将近一百号的防卫，他就不信还有人能活着走到他面前。

这个社会是时候付出代价了。只有这样，那个神经学家Jane Foster才不算是枉死。

Thor感觉到温热的血液溅上他的脸庞，看着面前一具具倒下的尸体他不禁有些疲惫。

“Thor，坚持住！Steve已经快突破大气层了，还要五分钟！”Fandral焦急地对Thor说，“小心你上面。”

“我知道！”Thor无奈地回应，把最后一颗子弹射出，丢掉那把没有用了的手枪。他从怀中拿出袖珍伞，利落地按下按钮使它恢复原状，眼角余光敏锐地捕捉到门后有人出来，他烦躁得很，好不容易把所有问题基本都解决了，居然还有人阴魂不散。他打开防弹伞，刚调成防御模式的瞬间就听见对方开枪的声音。Thor在尸体堆上滚了一圈，用火枪模式攻击了数轮对方都还没倒下。

“在这里浪费时间，你就不怕你的同伴死去吗？”男人阴沉地出声，“不过呢，你现在过去也没用了——”

“你说什么？！”Thor从伞后探头，差点被迎面而来的子弹射伤，他瞥见Algrim手中的双枪，弹壳就像飞镖一样朝他袭来。Thor懊恼地骂了一声，躲开那致命的攻击。

“水泵打开了，不管你是那群人中谁的伙伴，你想救的人都会活生生溺死。”

“Thor，别听废话，快解决他进去杀了Malekith！”Fandral观察到这头的情况暗道不好，“现在迪拜的民众全部都在自相残杀，那个装置不停我们就没有赢。”

“你以为我现在是在干什么？！”Thor恼怒地回应，痛恨自己躲避的模样，猛地将口袋里的打火机丢了出去，然后迅速在伞的庇护下躲到了最远的角落里。

小面积的爆炸。

Fandral瘫在椅子上目瞪而呆，那把防弹伞基本上是废了，但是，对方应该也被Thor这出其不意的同归于尽行为弄得死透了。

Loki把苹果放回桌上。

幸运女神并没有眷顾他太久——不是没有料到Malekith在知晓Thor潜入后会有所行动，只是他没有想到这个牢房居然还和蓄水池相连。地上正以极慢的速度涌出水流，水平面不断上升，Loki抓着头发环顾四周，他一点办法都没有，这是个几乎密闭的牢房！如果Thor不能及时杀死这套系统的控制人，他就只能死在这里了。

“该死的！Thor你最好快点。”Loki跳上床，那些水已经淹到他的小腿了。

09

“Steve，瞄准，炸掉一颗卫星我们就成功了一半。”Fandral冷静地盯着仪表上的数据与定位显示的图像，“5,4,3,2,1……干得好！”在看到其中一颗卫星停止运作的瞬间他觉得自己周身都出了一层薄汗。

这时Thor的声音响起，“你们好了吗？迪拜现在怎么样，还有人在互殴吗？”他话音一落，Fandral就听见那头传来了爆炸声，连忙切换到监视界面，他才发现Malekith基地最高层的办公室外已经被Thor炸成了一片废墟，而那个莽撞的年轻人踏过倒下的最后一具尸体，伸脚踹开了大门。

Thor脸上青了一块，发丝微乱，洁白的衣领被血迹晕染，他刚一推开门就听到了射击声，忙滚到了一边的角落，抬眼发觉一个面色苍白的男人正拿着一把机关枪对准他，Thor翻身一跃跳到一旁，眼角余光瞥见仪器屏幕，它居然还在继续运作。

“Thor，他企图连接一颗新的卫星。”

Fandral的话音伴随着枪响落地，Thor狼狈地摔在地上，太过本能的反应让他在第一时间往后倾倒，结果Malekith趁这个机会跑到他身边企图再开一枪，Thor一个闪身滚向左边，一跃而起抓住Malekith的手腕猛地一拉将人砸向墙边。

他听见清脆的骨节断裂声。

“Thor，主街道上都是人——”

“知道！”Thor回复一句，在Malekith准备向后开枪时用戒指对准人的后颈，释放出电流让Malekith发出惨绝人寰的叫声，Thor松开禁锢他的手，那具失去意识的身体摇晃几下便僵直倒下。

解决掉最后一个麻烦，Thor终于能长嘘一口气。但在Fandral的吼叫中他忙跑到控制台边，戳戳按按，好不容易关掉了那个连接上不久的新卫星。然后他发现旁边还有一个小程序在运行，心下一沉暗觉不好，还没等询问Fandral，Thor便捞起地上的枪支射毁了整个控制系统。

忽然间，整栋大楼的灯光都消失了。

“再对Malekith开一枪确认他的死亡！”Fandral头疼地命令鲁莽的年轻特工。

Thor立马照做，在这个叨扰他们多日的男人身上开了两个血洞，他冷着脸连忙下楼……刚才那项程序，总让他有种不好的预感。

Thor飞快地从顶楼跑到负一层，堆了一路的尸体在黑暗中显得阴森极了，可他眼里看不到那些——

他就知道事态有变！在看到全身浸泡在水中脸色变得越来越难看的Loki时Thor惊得什么话都说不出，拼命拍打着门板忘记这还上着密码锁。

Loki就这样漂浮在注满水的窄小牢房里，看到Thor来了脸上露出着急的神情，毕竟再迟一分钟他可能就要溺死了。

“该死的！Fandral你能不能帮我想想办法！”Thor急切地揪着头发，眼睛一秒都不敢离开Loki。

Fandral显然也意识到事态的严重性，赶紧调出数据告诉Thor他觉得最有可能的几个字母。

密码输入正确，Thor忘了自己还站在门口直接开门，里面的水一涌而出，把他淋了个彻底，而Loki也被水往外冲出不少，正好撞进Thor的怀中。

“对面的两个房间里还有人，MI6的特工——你赶快过去。”Loki难受地咳嗽，仍不忘叮嘱Thor去照看他人。

Thor原话转告Fandral后拿到了剩余牢房的密码，这次开门前他长了记性，知道要躲开一些才不会被淋得一身湿——然而其实并没有什么区别，反正他的西装已经泡过水了。

放出那几个被Malekith关进来的可怜特工折腾了Thor一会儿时间，他还顺便跟Fandral报备了这里一切都好——一边说一边回头，对上Loki那双翠绿的眼睛，对方正带着几分笑意盯着他看，Thor甚至没有主动靠近，Loki就走上前来对着他的微型对讲器说：“Fandral，帮我们准备两套衣服，两小时后送过来，现在，再见。”他轻车熟路地关了Thor身上的通讯线路。

Thor被Loki身上熟悉的气息弄得当机半秒，反应过来时只见男人翘起嘴角，抓住他湿漉漉的领带就往监狱里带，Thor一个趔殂被Loki推倒在那张简陋的床上，随后男人立即跳上床倾身压上他。

“打扮得英俊极了，特工先生。”Loki低沉的嗓音在他的耳边回响，往日习惯持枪的手抓住蓝色的领结，修长的手指顺着领带顺延的方向向下，湿淋淋的黑发还在淌水，经过Loki的脸颊、下巴，最后没入锁骨，翠得仿佛也能滴出水来的绿眼一眨不眨地锁在Thor身上，殊不知他这副被水淋过的模样在另一个人眼中越发诱人，警服贴着精瘦的腰身，把身体的轮廓描得一清二楚，Loki舔了舔唇角，将散落的额发向后梳去，真心实意地喟叹道：“该死，你真是太性感了。”

Thor被Loki这副急色的模样逗笑了，发出爽朗的笑声让Loki忍不住瞪了他一眼。年长的特工伸手解开他的衬衫扣子，挑起眉梢叱道：“我带你进Kingsman的时候可不知道你这么适合穿……这种衣服。”

Loki半倚在Thor身上，Thor则是背靠墙板，饶有兴致地看着Loki动作。他们都湿透了，挂在身上的衣服略嫌沉重，Loki体贴地帮他除下了外套和衬衫，在看到防弹西服上的磨损时吹了个口哨，翠眼中带了几分调侃意味。

“你现在的打扮很适合玩角色扮演。”Thor伏在Loki耳边低笑。

“年轻人的把戏。”Loki嗤了一声，“可我缺了顶警帽，之前的被Malekith弄掉了，而你……我的囚犯，你缺了一副手铐。”他把Thor向一旁用力一推彻底压在自己身下，捧起他的脸亲吻，舌头干脆利落地撬开齿关，急切地舔上Thor的口腔，毕竟也是训练有素的特工，Loki当即按住了Thor企图反抗的双手，故意发出色情的啧啧声，分开时还舔了一口自己的唇瓣，低垂着眼睑翘起嘴角，“好好享受，Thor，我说过会给你奖励。”

“开什么玩笑，Loki。”Thor冷哼一声，趁着Loki去扯他裤子的空隙把人抓住猛地一翻，对于“第一次谁在上”的问题两人当即展开了一场争斗，沉溺在情欲中的Loki仍是格斗好手，而经历了一夜战斗的Thor积累了不少实战经验，美味就摆在他面前，加上此刻Loki的状态其实并不太好，于是Thor想把他压在身下比以往任何一次都来得容易，没过多久牢房里就传来Loki愤恨的喊声。

“作弊，死小子。”Loki面朝床板趴在Thor身下，臀部已经感受到了那粗大的存在，Thor低笑着蹭了两下，Loki恍惚有种旧事重演了的错觉——算了，他累得要命，没有Thor这么有活力。Loki心不甘情不愿地在心里认同了他们现在的姿势，翻了个白眼开口道，“等会弄痛我就绝对没有下一次了。”

Thor听见他服软不禁傻笑两声，Loki趁机撞开他，恢复了正常的姿势，舒展双腿坐在床头，脱下那湿淋淋的衣衫丢到一边，Thor便顺势靠过来与他接吻。

第二个吻显得有些温情脉脉，不知道这是不是死里逃生的人们心里惯有的情绪。Loki仰着脸接受Thor的吻落在各个部位，忽然觉得自己就像养了一只金毛犬，被大狗舔得满脸都是口水，想到这他忍不住笑出声来，Thor不满地咬了咬他的喉结，温热的手掌覆在Loki的裤裆上揉弄。他喘息，勾住Thor的脖子伸出舌头，从男人的锁骨处一直往上，舌尖一一点过，留下一小串水痕。

“全脱了，好黏。”Loki下达命令，而Thor是最好的执行者，他用了不到三十秒就把他们俩剥得精光，掩藏在衬衫下的健硕肌理让Loki情不自禁吞咽口腔里多余的唾液，目光由上而下地打量Thor漂亮而完美的身材，他简直是神话里走出来的阿波罗——Loki这样想着，认命地闭了眼，如果这就是他下半辈子的伴侣，应该也还不错。

“回去给你补香槟与玫瑰。”Thor舔了舔Loki的耳廓，“我听说你是个喜欢浪漫的人。”

Loki翻了个白眼，谁告诉他学生这些的？比起香槟和玫瑰，Thor与生俱来的荷尔蒙已经快把他击溃了——下身硬得发疼，他恨不得马上与Thor来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

现在，立刻。

“那太麻烦了。”Loki假笑着，看到Thor跪在床上的动作，决定给这场性爱再加一把火。

他半眯眼当着Thor的面将自己的手指放进嘴里吸吮，听见男人的呼吸声重了许多，他俯下身靠近Thor的胯下，年轻的味道窜入鼻腔，浑身都燥热起来。Loki扶住Thor的阳物，舔了几下顶端，把马眼上的汁水扫得一干二净，自得地抬眸看Thor的反应，然后腾开一只手移向身后，羞耻地湿润那紧致的肛口，然后慢慢伸进一根手指。

Thor觉得眼前的景象近乎可耻，Loki一边翘着臀部给自己扩张，一边还缓缓吞吐他的阴茎。柱身被Loki舔得水淋淋，温暖窄小的口腔更是让Thor又硬了几分，他抓着Loki的头发，一下下地往更深的地方撞去，又小心控制自己的动作避免让他太过难受。耻毛压在Loki红润的唇瓣上，偶尔抬起的绿眼里尽是水意，他收缩着脸颊，刺激着敏感的顶端，Thor忍不住骂了声操，拔出阴茎在Loki的脸上磨蹭着，划下一道道痕迹。

失神的男人毫无自觉，唇瓣被Thor蹭得红润，又企图含住那涨成紫色的阳物吸吮，后穴里的两根手指慢慢变成三根，一进一出地干着自己，可惜这个姿势他不能进到很深，内里便越发空虚起来。

Thor年轻气盛，哪耐得下心性慢慢来，他把Loki推倒在床上，抽出那人的手指换上自己的。他猛烈地抠挖起来，粗大的骨节弄到深处，让Loki敞开了腿舒爽地呻吟起来。

男人靠着床头抬起臀部，觉得自己像个荡妇一样求欢，肿胀的阴茎挺立在黑色的耻毛中，直指Thor的脸颊，下流的场景把自己的眼睛都逼红了，被情欲激得难受的乳粒没人爱抚，Loki只好自己揉弄起来。Thor发现他这样的行径后在后穴里的手指按压得更厉害了。

“你还在等什么呢。”Loki不满地哼道。

虚掩着的牢门里传来一阵阵的呻吟声，黑发特工被金发男人罩在身下，粗大的阴茎撑开紧窄的穴口，抚平边缘处的皱褶，一下又一下地挺进甬道，囊袋打在臀上发出声响，Thor干得狠而深，每一次挺入都能把Loki干得叫出声来，内里一缩一缩地吮着巨物，反射性不愿它离开。

“快……哈，嗯，你轻点！”Loki哑着嗓子，眼角挂着泪水，伸手抚弄自己难受的阴茎顶端。Thor简直是力量的象征，那粗壮的阳物在刚进来时让他痛了一会儿，但仅仅只是一会儿，随后而来的舒爽马上让他丢盔卸甲，他只能仰着脑袋胡乱哼哼着，“被你弄死了……慢……慢点嗯。”

Thor俯下身时散落的金发落在Loki的背部，他慢慢地退出然后猛地进入，满意地听见往日似黑豹般的Loki跟个小猫似的发出呻吟。在他肩头落下细细密密的吻痕与齿痕，手绕到前方去捻弄那肿胀的乳粒，指甲刮着表层的皱褶。他刮一下Loki就会颤一下，下身咬得更紧。

太炙热了，Thor的身体贴在他的背上，有力的心跳声隔着皮肤都能让Loki听得一清二楚，身体里的敏感点被龟头碾过，他腿脚发软地跪在床上，阴茎倏地喷出浊液，浑身泛起潮红，脑子陷入了高潮的空白期，只能无意识地翘起臀部，让Thor进得更深。

“该死，年轻人就是活力无限。”Loki软了腰，被Thor翻过身来与他接吻。Thor笑嘻嘻的样子让Loki忍不住抬手轻轻打了他一巴掌。乳粒被犬齿咬着磨蹭，稍微有点痛的感觉让人舒爽得头皮发麻，顶端沾着一点唾液，水润得泛光。

“别说得你好像大我多少。”Thor轻笑，捏了他的臀部一把，猛烈地耸动腰身，折磨Loki残存的理智。男人的腿环在他的腰上，反复磨蹭他的腰眼，粗大的阴茎更加凶狠地碾过肠肉，里头反射性抽搐，Loki仿佛到了极限一样突然哭叫出声，牙齿咬住眼前Thor的肩头，嗅到了血腥味都不放开，小穴收缩得厉害，Thor被吮得恍惚下一秒就要高潮。

“啊啊……”在尖叫中，Loki这次几乎没有碰过阴茎，就被Thor操得直接射了出来，潮热的内壁包裹住粗壮的柱身，囊袋拍打在臀上发出啪啪的声响，最后一次冲刺，Thor狠狠捏了Loki的臀瓣一下，然后低喘着射在了后穴中。

维持着交合的姿势Thor趴在Loki身上，两人湿淋淋的发丝缠绕在一起。Loki先从高潮的余韵中回过神来，拨开挡着Thor脸颊的头发，安抚性地亲了亲自己年轻爱人的额头——虽然这个关系刚刚才确立就是了。

“感觉如何？”Loki低笑着问。

“再棒不过了。”Thor从晕眩中回过神来蹭着Loki的肩窝，思考了一会儿小心翼翼地说，“Loki，我是真的喜欢你。”说完他就一直看着Loki的神情，生怕他眉头微皱马上推开自己。

“你可以慢慢证明。”Loki懒洋洋地笑，享受Thor讨好地帮他揉着腰部。

虽然没有阳光，也没有香槟，更没有Loki喜欢的玫瑰，但在这狭小的空间里，在他生命的第三个十年里，Loki觉得再也没有比这更浪漫的事，年轻的金发男人对他一字一顿地说——我喜欢你。

“你说明天的报纸有没有可能报道我的英勇事迹。”Thor亲着Loki的脸颊笑着询问。

“没可能，会被其他的头条新闻盖下去，省省心吧。”

虽然报纸永远不会给一个特工的事迹留出报道位置，但从今天起，也许Loki可以为另一个人留出背后的位置。

那个人叫做——

Thor Odinson。

END

番外

和比自己年长的人谈恋爱是种什么感觉？如果这个问题是给刚跟Loki确认关系不久的Thor回答，他一定会告诉你：麻烦，很麻烦。

从迪拜有惊无险回归之后，Kingsman的高层几乎都知道了Loki有了男朋友——这多亏了Fandral有意无意的宣传，谁让那天可怜的军需官先生还没从危机中缓过神来就听到了邪神恶魔般的嗓音，而且他和Thor当即消失了三小时之久，这能让Fandral不想歪吗？毕竟Kingsman很久没有新的八卦了，每天奋斗在一线的特工们也需要找点乐子。

毫无意外，Odin也知道了这事，Thor和他的关系曝光引来了一阵不小的骚动，立了大功本应被提到正式特工队伍的某人被首领发配到了不知名海岛去做了个危险级别最高的任务，耗了将近一星期后才落魄地回到国内。

Thor黑了一圈，Loki看到他的时候稍微愣了一下，摸了摸年轻人的脸没多说什么。

他不好意思地笑笑，以为Loki肯定也被Odin刁难了的Thor心疼地抱抱自己的恋人，结果Loki突然说：“你的狗在我家撒野了很久，我家的狗粮都快被它吃完了。”

Thor目瞪口呆，Loki居然……在他不在的时候……休了年假……

“这不公平！”Thor气愤地抓着Loki的手，“你怎么……！”

“想问我怎么没被你爸找麻烦？”Loki饶有兴致地抓着Thor的手，“你想想，我给Kingsman卖命了多少年，这次命悬一线，他开始又不打算救我，难道不会对我心存愧疚？Thor，年轻人就应该好好历练历练，回去工作吧。”

Thor郁结。他看着Loki愉快地拿着咖啡杯走进了控制室，觉得自己和Loki之间多了一点不同——是的，就是阅历。他们在Kingsman的地位全然不同，尽管私下是恋人关系，Loki在床上也十分主动开放，可是一到工作场合他就严肃得多，而且对Thor没有一点偏袒，甚至还更加恶劣。Thor哀嚎着，他突然想回去翻翻以前杂志里说办公室恋情不好的那篇文章。

最可恶的是，Loki的年假竟然是跟妙尔尼尔一起度过的！Thor感觉到了不公平，回家（他还借住在Loki家）当晚他搓着妙尔尼尔的头揉了好久——依旧没有解气。

Loki觉得他的行为幼稚得很，不过心情好难得没多嘲讽什么。

结果夜半被Thor闹醒，那根粗而硬的东西在他的身体里冲撞，Loki趴在床上无力地发出两声呻吟，Thor咬着他的肩头跟他说着爱，Loki翻了个白眼觉得小孩子真是麻烦，但不得不开口回应了几句，这才安慰了心有不平的恋人。

然而这只是恋爱的开始。

他们确认关系仓促，性格相差甚远，又住在同一屋檐下（Thor开始交房费了），难免日渐熟悉对方的本性。Loki严谨，生活里难免有太多的条条框框，而Thor放纵惯了——拿最小的事来说，Loki不会把衣服丢在沙发上，而他每天起来都能见到那上面摆着Thor的东西，头疼地叮嘱了好多次，他们甚至还为此吵了一架，Thor改了一星期，然后一切又恢复原状，久而久之Loki被迫习惯了，便不再为此多说什么。

某个时间点后Loki每每想起这段关系都会怀疑是不是他太冲动了，不过Thor很快就能让他暂忘这个顾虑。

年轻的好处就是活力无限，直至过了三十一岁生日，Loki Laufeyson必须得承认他再也不是可以蹦蹦跳跳的小伙子了。

恋爱发展到一年Loki有点烦躁，因为上头的人总是时不时安排他和Thor一起出任务——是的，因为在一起了将近一年他们有时候的确很默契，但谁希望工作、生活，不管做什么都跟自己的男朋友无时无刻地腻在一起？总之Loki不喜欢。

他不是对Thor厌烦了，但他是一名特工，在一线的很多时候他都必须做出理性甚至冷血的判断，可Thor是一个跟他关系密切的人，Loki会犹豫一切与他相关的决定，这大大影响了他的工作效率。

就拿前天发生的事来说，他和Thor奉命要去调查一个冰岛的女董事长，这种任务本身不需要两个人出动，Loki觉得自己一个人就能胜任，但组织把它列为了中等危险级别，Odin关切地给他增派了一名援手。

好吧，就当是为了这次公差不那么无聊，他愿意接受帮助。

Loki早就看过资料并且制定好了计划，对付女人他一贯的做法就是色诱，这招虽然不太好听但是百试百灵。结果他跟Thor一商量对方就不乐意了，最后他们不得不相互妥协——Thor负责接近目标，Loki负责全程监听。

没想到Loki还是低估了Thor对自己的影响力。

在看到年轻的帅小伙为任务把略长的金发扎起端着酒杯、操着一口性感的英音去接近那位英籍冰岛女人时，Loki的思绪被耳机里沙哑低沉的调情声线占满，他站在不远处，能将Thor的一举一动完全收入眼底。

Loki不得不说，Thor可以胜任任何一次需要吸引目标对象的欧洲任务，而且不论男女他都能很快拿下，得亏了那张人畜无害的脸蛋。

慢慢的心境就有了不同，他的注意力分散，思考的速度变慢，一边想着这算不算暂时性出轨，一边想着Thor怎么还没说到重点，Loki的烦躁心燃起，抠着大理石桌面差点让指甲断裂。

就这样魂不守舍了一晚上，他们总算结束了这场打听。成功套出消息的Thor整理好西服下摆从酒店房间里出来，他的头发有点乱，所以落入Loki眼中难免变了个味道。看到情人眼里一闪而过的不满，Thor就知道Loki现在的心情不太好。

嘿，他发誓他只是扶那位喝醉酒的女士进房间歇息，是对方一直企图剥自己的裤子才会变成这副尴尬的模样，他可什么都没做，把小Thor管得相当好。

可是Loki还是生气了，他阴着张脸一直回到旅店，当即趴上床完全不想理自己的学生。

Thor苦恼地挠了挠头发，他觉得自己应该先洗个澡——至少那能去除自己身上的香水味。

Loki听见Thor走进浴室，他这才打量起房间的装潢。令他无语的是，与卧室只有一墙之隔的浴室是玻璃房也就算了，为什么Thor要把浴室的帘子拉起来？只是坐在床上便可以把这家伙完美的身材尽收眼底，Loki攥紧杂志的边缘，眼神不知道要往哪里放。

他正在观看美男洗澡。

Loki狠狠地翻了个白眼，Thor洗得心无杂念，但那根粗壮的老二还是把Loki看得口干舌燥，还有那湿漉漉的金发和沾着水滴的肌肉。

Thor出来的一瞬间Loki就赶忙抱着衣服跑进了洗澡房，而且特地把被之前那位使用者拉起来的帘子重新放下。

经过偏冷的水浇灌的Loki终于冷静下来——一切都只是任务，他实在不应该这么小气，Thor是他的情人，是他的学生，更是一名优秀的特工，不管作为哪个身份Loki都应该为Thor今晚的出色表现感到高兴。

他淋浴了好久，直到指腹的皮肤被水淋得发皱他才慢吞吞地换上浴袍出来。

Loki在抬头的瞬间被套房里稍微不同了的摆设惊了一把。

玫瑰花瓣在床单上铺成爱心型，音箱传来他喜欢过的一名歌手的情歌，Thor不知道几时换上一套新的西装，看见他走出来倏地来到他面前不远处缓缓单膝跪地，他的膝前有一排摆出 Loki名字的小蜡烛，在关掉了主灯的房间里熠熠生辉。

“我知道我们相处不久，年龄差、生活习惯等都差别很大，但在我每一次出任务时、遇到危险时，我的脑子里都是你——Loki Laufeyson，我不知道特工的寿命有多长，但我希望在我的生命里和你在一起的时间能无限延长。我爱你，我们结婚好吗？”Thor拿出那枚男款婚戒深情款款地看着Loki的眼睛。

看啊，他西装革履，他英俊帅气，而Loki刚洗完澡，穿着最简单的浴袍，一脸的状况之外——这真是太丢人了。

“……你什么时候准备的。”Loki咽了咽口水看着Thor。

Thor叹了口气哭笑不得地解释道：“一直都在准备，干满一年的工资刚好可以订做一款婚戒。你最近心情不好，我怕你想逃开，索性这次出差就向你求婚。”

Loki瞪大眼睛接过那枚戒指，他没有急着戴上，而是不断端详戒指的设计，在内圈看到了“T&L”的纹样，他试着把戒指套进无名指，它正好卡在了尾端再也拔不出来，他忽然想起来冰岛的那天Thor收拾行李花了特别久的时间，而且难得自己提了一个行李箱没有与他共用，看来这一切的确都是他计划好的。

“所以，我现在不能反悔了。”Loki冲着Thor晃了晃手上的戒指，干巴巴地说，“有点突然哈，我还得适应一下……以及，求婚不应该是财富多的那个人去做吗？”

“是更爱对方的那个人去做。”Thor跨过蜡烛堆站起身走到Loki跟前，他拉起Loki的手亲吻手背，接着是Loki的脸颊、眼睛、嘴唇，他都轻柔地吻过，认真地笑道，“我爱你，看到你今晚这样耍小脾气我很开心。”

“所以那也是你的计划之一？”Loki冷哼了一声，抓紧Thor的手搂过对方的脑袋用力亲吻回去。

和比自己年轻的人谈恋爱是种什么感觉？如果这个问题是给刚接受Thor求婚不久的Loki回答，他一定会告诉你：麻烦，很麻烦。

他们要赶着去注册，准备蜜月的路线，还要想办法找Odin批准第二次年假。总之，这比Loki单身时要麻烦得多。

算了，既然逃不开小屁孩的纠缠，那他不妨就享受吧，恋人之间，总是会有各种各样的不同，但如果是Thor，他想自己能够慢慢习惯。

END


End file.
